Fate doesn't always bring people together
by Playdohx
Summary: John Cena has fell for Sky Davison, the girl that everyone called a loser and decides his reputation is more important, but he can't keep away from the girl he loves but is love enough for Sky and John?Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton and others.
1. The first day of 12th grade

I have tons of ideas for this story but, it will be better as I keep writing. I decided to use WWE superstars, Which I used John Cena and Trish Stratus. I used to the old TNA knockout Lauren. Trish's friends are also TNA knockouts and WWE divas. Fictional story. I'd like to say before I start this, Chapter 1-5 aren't my best work. I promise Chapter 6-THE REST (lol) will be much better. I just needed a guideline to start the story and give everyone a personality.

Sky Davison lived her normal life with her normal family until she met her half- sister, Trish.

Chapter 1- The First Day of 12th grade

"There he is, standing there next to his locker. Every girl wanted him but none ever got to date him. He was gorgeous, not a flaw on him. Every girl had slept with him but never ever became his girlfriend except for one." Said a girl telling the freshmen.

"You think they are talking about John?" Clare whispered to Sky.

John was the hottest boy to ever step foot onto George Washington High school, Home of the Ravens. John was perfection to every girl in that school. He was best friends with Trish and slept with tons of girls.

"Probably" Sky sighed, it took her so much not to break down crying. She looked down and remembered.

Flashback.

(11th grade)

"I do love you, Sky. I promise I do, even you know I never tell a girl this, but I have friends that don't like you." John said while putting back on his shirt.

"But, I love you." Said sky who was still naked in the bed.

"And I don't care." John whispered.

"He wasn't worth it." Clare spoke. Sky didn't care about what Clare was saying. She was too jealous of every girl next to John.

"Talk about demons" Clare continued, "There she is." Sky looked the other way and saw Lauren walking right towards John.

"You gotta be kidding," Sky muttered.

Lauren was John's first time, and that's pretty impressive since John slept with every girl. Sky hated Lauren, there was no "strongly dislike" she hated Lauren. Lauren was still into John and was head over heels in love with him. She always took John away from Sky, Always. When Sky and John were together she had sex with John and so did the rest of Trish's friends.

Lauren's red high heels stomped the ground as she walked up to Trish and hugged her. "Does it ever bother you that your sister is friends with all these girls that slept with John?" said Clare.

"Yes"

Lauren was looking over at John and winked but then she remembered something.

Flashback.

(9th grade)

"She always had him, no matter who was after John; Lauren is the owner of John's heart." Said a girl.

Lauren smirked at the remark, she loved being her, and everyone thinks John is in love with her. Lauren looked over her shoulder and saw Sky walk through the doors; automatically John's attention was caught.

"I always win, bring it, bitch." Lauren whispered to herself.

6 months later (In the flashback)

John had just finished busting inside of Lauren, and quickly he got up and started getting his things together. She looked at him and said, "Already?"

He looked at her and said, "You know, I never stay." He kissed her lips.

"Sometimes I wish you would."

John didn't say anything.

"So what's with the new girl?"

"Sky's a friend"

"Yeah, friend for you means new meat to fuck"

"She's related to Trish"

"She's also ugly"

"She's beautiful"

Lauren was shocked when John said that, John never called a girl beautiful, not even Lauren.

The next day (In the flashback)

Lauren walked up to John, and whispered in his ear, "3:00 PM?"

John looked at her and said "Make it 4:00 PM and have your pants off by the time I get there."

Sky walked by and John went after her and talked to her. When Lauren showed up at 4:00 PM , John was nowhere to be found.

Lauren snapped back into reality, and said, "I fucking hate Sky" and she looked over at Sky and whispered to herself, "One thing Sky hates is when I go all over John,"

Lauren smirked and walked up to John and said, "Well, well since me and you had sex behind Sky's back when her pathetic ass thought you wouldn't cheat, wanna have another 15 minute fun?"

"Sky is pathetic, I'll give you that." John said.

"Then, why did you go out with her?"

"Are you out of your mind? You fucking bet me to go out with her then once I did, you fucking bitched all night about how I like her more."

Flashback.

"You know what, I dare you to ask out Davison." Lauren said.

"Fine, I will."

John hooked up with all of Trish's friends and he cheated on Sky with all of them. He did go out with Sky for a bet but he fell in love with her. He couldn't show it because he didn't want anyone to know he fell in love with a loser.

After School

Trish wants Sky to back off of John. (Trish has NO feelings for John, Trish wants her friends to be with John, not Sky.)

Sky walked home, she didn't feel like taking her car, she just wanted to relax, she walked in the front door and petted her dog and went into the kitchen. She saw Trish sitting there, eating potato chips.

Trish laughed at her.

"What's up with the laughing?" Sky said.

"It's just funny"

"What is?"

"You actually think John loves you"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Sky didn't answer

"You know something, Sky, you're a fucking loser. Nobody likes you in the whole fucking school, all you have is your fucking loser friends. It's sad really since your related to me, you should be fucking ruling this school but instead you're a motherfucking loser. John dumped you, he cheated on you, with Mickie, Michelle, Kelly, and most of all, Lauren. Don't get me wrong, John doesn't love Lauren, he only has some love for her because she was his first time, but he still cares." Her voice got louder, "You're nothing, He'll never love you, get it through your fucking thick skull."

Sky didn't even talk, she was so shocked by Trish. Trish was always mean but Sky couldn't help how she felt about John. She knew he must have felt something for her.

Flashback.

John was thrusting in and out of Sky slowly, usually he goes fast on other girls but this time he just loved her so much.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her.

Sky thought, "If Trish was right does that mean he lied to me?"

XD I'm sorry if you couldn't follow along. Basically, all it is, Lauren always had John, everyone thought Lauren was the closest to ever being with John because John doesn't have girlfriends, he just has sex. Sky came and John fell for her and Lauren hated it. All of Trish's friends are in love with John and had sex with him when John and Sky were together. Now, they're broken up and Lauren's trying to make her and John be what they were before Sky came along and Trish is telling Sky to move on.

Preview for next chapter: John and Sky meet up and talk, well if talking means your clothes are off ;)


	2. Orgasms are the best for a broken heart

Chapter 2- Orgasms are the best for a broken heart

Sky's thought about John never loving her frightened the hell out of her.

"How am I supposed to deal with this? John never loved me? Was Trish serious?

The next day at school

John walked up to Sky from behind and started kissing her neck.

"If you're trying to get me to hook up with you, it isn't working. Go ask Lauren" Sky said

"Lauren isn't you"

"Uh huh"

"Come on, Sky. Lighten up will you? I cheated on you 4 months ago. I'm sorry."

Sky wanted to, but her head said not to. Her heart said yes and her body screamed please. She couldn't help it and she turned around and put her arms around John's neck.

"Is that a yes?" John said

"Meet me in the old cooking room"

John smirked and said "when?"

"Now" Sky walked to the room and looked back and wink at John and smiled. John smirked again and walked after her.

The old cooking room was the room Lauren and John would hook up in. John didn't care where he hooked up with Sky; he just wanted to fuck her brains out.

Sky walked into the cooking room and left the door ajar, John looked both ways before entering and he walked in and grabbed her and pushed her on the table, and starting kissing her neck.

She moaned and flipped it over and took off her shirt and Johns too.

John flipped it over and whispered, "You know I want top"

"Yeah, it's not fair"

"I wanna be in control"

After saying that, John pulled off Sky's pants and removed her panties with his teeth and started to eat her out. His tongue was gliding all around and he started to finger her, sticking as many fingers as he could in.

"Oh, Johnny" Sky moaned, "Your amazing"

Sky put her hand on the back of John's head and stuck her nail in.

"Come on, baby, give daddy what he wants." John said

After that, she busted, John licked all the bust up and said "It taste amazing"

Sky reversed it and got on top and started rubbing John's penis and giving him a hand-job. She put his penis in her mouth and started sucking, up and down, putting his whole penis in her mouth, sometimes stopping to jack him off.

John was grabbing Sky's hair and pushing her head in more. He loved the fact that Sky never gagged, she took his whole penis inside.

"Mmm, that was so delicious" Sky said after she was done and she licked her lips. John kissed her and put her on her back and spread open her legs.

"Baby, please do this hard" Sky whispered.

"I never go slow"

"FUCK ME" she said.

John put his cock inside of her, thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Sky arched her back and couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He kept stabbing inside of her with his penis.

"Deeper!" She screamed. She titled her had back and John was pumping in and out of her.

"Holy shit! Sky, your pussy is so tight and warm"

She was starching up his back with her nails, she was making prints. He was amazing in bed, his hands all over her hand made the pleasure even better.

Sky had her legs wrapped around John's waist and her arms around his neck.

"Your body is so tight, you're so beautiful." John whispered in her ear.

Sky gasped and busted all over and John did too, sharing their orgasm together.

John rolled off of her and breathed for a second.

"Oh, we're not done yet" Sky said

"Oh, I know baby, I know, show me everything you got"

Sky got on top of John in cow-girl position. John grabbed her hips and grinded up and down. She teased him by rubbing her pussy on his dick but then John put it inside of her.

She rode him like a hungry bull, he was grunting and then he said, "Ride me, baby, ride me"

She kept on riding him, and after she was done, they went on for hours fucking the life out of each other.

Afterwards

John left the school and went home, when he reached home, he pulled out his cell phone and saw a text from Lauren.

"Hey sexy :*" John read it and answered back, "Hey"

"Hook up?"

"No, I'm hooking up with Michelle. Sorry cutie."

Lauren may have hated Sky, but she hated the rest of her friends that slept with John, which was all of them except for Trish. She called up Michelle and said, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from John?"

Michelle said, "Lauren, you can scare the rest of Trish's friends but not me. Listen bitch, I fucked John a thousand more times than you did. You honestly think you fucked him more? You really need a fucking reality check because every girl in the school fucked him. I got him the most because my legs will always be open for John. Yours too but hey maybe you should talk to John about that" Michelle hung up.

(Sky)

Sky was sitting on her bed, she thought maybe John and her were back together, she closed her eyes and day dreamed..

(Sky's day dream)

"Hey baby" John said to Sky, picking her up and kissing her in front of Lauren.

She snapped back into reality and little did she know what John was really doing..

(John and Michelle)

"Oh, Harder! Harder!" Michelle screamed.

(Ok, Now I'm going to skip to school the next day. )

Sky walked into the building and looked at John and smiled. John was looking into his locker and Sky walked up to him and kissed him. She thought it was time for her to make the first move.

"Hey, baby" she said

"Hey, babe" he replied

"So, boyfriend.." she said

"Wait," He started laughing then he said, "You actually think just because I got into your pants we're together? Sky I dumped you, I cheated on you, not to mention it, right after we hooked up, I went to go fuck Michelle, how pathetic can you get? By the way, the sex was shit, maybe you should become a little more useful in bed." John said

XD OK that was chapter 2, if anyone was confused, I'll go over it now. Basically, Since Trish told Sky John never loved her, Sky wanted to figure out if he did. So, when John started hitting on her and asking to hook up, she took it because she thought he loved her and Trish lied. After the sex, John gets home and Lauren texts him asking to hook up. John says, no because he's hooking up with Michelle. Sky has a day dream of her and John, but then meanwhile he's fucking Michelle. The next day, Sky goes up to John and calls him boyfriend and he is very angry by this and tells her off.

Preview for next chapter: Sky decides to back off of John and seeks a relationship with someone else, but when John finds out about this, what will he do? Also, you find out what happened between Sky and John in their relationship, how they met, and their official breakup.


	3. Deciding it's all over

Chapter 3- Deciding it's all over

A month had passed by ever since John told off Sky, she backed away from him and didn't care to even look at him. Her heart was broken and needed someone to fill it in for her. It was gym class, a Thursday afternoon. She looked at the clock and it said 2:09, she was dressed in her gym clothes.

Clare and her were throwing the ball back and forth laughing and at the corner of her eye she saw John and Mickie making out.

"A new girl every day, and to make it worse it's Trish's friend" she whispered under her breath.

"Davison! Watch out!" Randy screamed from across the gym, she turned around and saw a ball coming right towards her head she moved before it could hit her.

Randy came running up to her and said, "I'm so sorry" he hugged her and she smiled and said, "Randy, it's ok"

(Sky and Randy )

"Haven't spoken to you in forever, Sky." He said

"Yeah, I know. Ever since you decided to stop talking to me." Sky replied

"I didn't mean to, I just thought since you were with Cena, I wasn't looking forward to fighting with him."

"Trust me, he doesn't care if I fucked someone behind his back when we were together."

"What a fucking douchebag, you know, he'll probably get mad if you hang out with me later" Randy's eyebrow raised and Sky smirked.

"Fuck yes," she said

The conversation was going too perfect, but that was Sky's intention, to get John jealous.

Sky was walking to where Randy told her to meet him, she sat down next to him and smiled and said, "Hey fuckface"

"Nice mouth" he replied.

She sat down next to him and said, "I can't do this, I can't pretend everything's okay when my heart is torn, I'm sorry, Randy."

Randy looked at her and said, "Sky?"

"Hm?" she said.

"What ever happened between you and John? I know he cheated and you two broke up but, I mean behind closed doors?"

Sky said, "We met at a party, Trish's 13th birthday party,"

Flashback (Trish's 13th birthday party)

"Hi, I'm John" He said.

"I'm Skylar, Sky for short" Sky smiled at John

(Back to Sky and Randy talking)

"Then what happened?" Randy asked

Sky said, "It was my first time, that night."

Flashback.

"You sure? You really wanna do this? I only did this once." John said to Sky.

"I'm positive, I fell for you this night, and I'm in love with you, John."

Sky turned around and John unlaced the back of her dress and it fell to the ground.

He turned her around and kissed her and laid her on the bed. He kissed her again and unbuckled his pants and made love to her.

Randy was in shock, "You mean, that asshole really made love? I thought he loved sex."

"He does, I don't understand him, I really don't. He says he loves me then he says he doesn't want to be with me. Why don't you like him? Sky asked.

"I do like him, he's my best friend, it doesn't make him any less of an asshole."

Sky leaned her head on Randy's shoulder and said, "Anything else you wanna know?"

"What happened in your relationship with him?" He replied

Sky said, "He asked me out on Trish's birthday in 10th grade, 2 years after we met that night. I was so in love with him, Randy, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I cared about him. He was so cute and amazing in bed. Until I messed it up."

Flashback.

"John, I love you." She whispered into his ear

John stepped back, He was in shock, and he told her, "I can't say it back."

"So, you messed it up by telling him you love him?" Randy asked.

"Yes, later on he told me he loved me too but it took times, and sometimes his words were see-through, I mean he asked me out like he was in the military. A straight face and everything. I thought he would smile at least"

"That's all I wanted to know," Randy said

Sky got closer to Randy and put her legs on his lap. She grabbed him and kissed him, a very deep passionate kiss and made anyone jealous. Randy's tongue met hers, as the tongues wrestled in each other's mouth, a little moan came out too.

Sky took off her shirt and Randy looked at her and smirked. They fucked on top of the bed, almost breaking it in half. After it was done, Sky got up and zipped up her jeans and said, "I got to go" she ran out the door and realized she may have gotten John jealous.

The Next Day at School

"Yo John, Did you hear who Randy hooked up with?" asked Cody

"No, who?" John asked

"Sky" Cody replied

John was shocked beyond belief but he said to himself, "If this is how she wants to play, this is how the game will go."

When John learned Sky and Randy have hooked up, he didn't take it to heart. He played his game best. It was easy. He had to grab tons of random girls and had sex with them until Sky found out.

John walked up to Lauren and said, "Let's go" he pulled her into an empty classroom. Sky saw this and was very hurt, she knew this game had just gotten interesting.

OK, thanks guys for reading. Next chapter will be better, this one wasn't what I expected it to be. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, Once again, If anyone got confused. Basically, After John told off Sky, Sky decided she couldn't talk to him, so she had to find a way to get his attention. She went to hang out with Randy, I used Randy and Sky's talk to show John and Sky's past relationship. Sky and Randy had sex and John found out. He comes to conclusion to get back at Sky, he had to play the game back, but Sky knows this game has gotten interesting.

Preview: John tries to play with Sky's emotions, but will he end up getting to her?


	4. Why would you do this to me?

Walking into school was rough; Sky knew what she did last night. She had sex with Randy. She was looking down as she walked to avoid everyone who knew about it. She walked up to her locker and whispered her combination to herself.

Clare walked up behind Sky and said, "Hey"

"Hey" Sky said

"So, you hooked up with Randy?" Clare replied

"What the fuck? How does everyone know my fucking business? God forbid, I fuck one guy, and everyone knows." Sky said rudely

Clare took a deep breath and said, "Sky, you fucked John, J-o-h-n, then you fucked Randy. Do you know what the fuck is gonna happen now?"

Sky said, "No and I don't give a fuck to know," she walked off; it was the second argument her and Clare ever got into. Clare just didn't understand what Sky was going through.

Sky didn't expect for John to do anything, she expected him to not care which would piss her off more.

She walked down the hall, and there he was. Slobbing all over Velvet. They were going at it like while animals, back and forth and then he picked her up and brought her into the empty classroom.

"Motherfucking bitch!" Sky screamed and she fast-walked to the bathroom and walked in. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tears were rushing own her face. She knew what this meant; this meant John has just started up the game he's best at. He's going to fuck every girl to piss off Sky because Sky fucked Randy.

She looked in her bag and got out a few tissues and blew her nose. She heard someone coming towards the bathroom; quickly she ran into a stall and stood on the stall.

The high heels were stomping on the floor. One pair was red, the other was hot pink.

"So, I'm hanging out with John later," Michelle said.

"To fuck?" Trish asked

Sky could hear a laugh and then Michelle said, "We always fuck, you know what else is sad? The fact that Lauren thinks she can control me and tell me I can't fuck him. I was like, "Are you fucking serious?" Just because all the other girls listen to her doesn't mean I will."

Trish was fixing her hair and said, "I love Lauren, and so do you. I know you have feelings for John but we all know Lauren will get him in the end. John's my best friend, trust me, I know who he'll end up with."

Michelle started applying lip gloss to her lips and she said, "I know, we all love Lauren, but I just always wanted to try with John"

Trish was looking in the mirror, seeing if there were any flaws on her face, and then she said, "Try with John? Excuse me if I laugh but you know John as well Lauren does, he won't try with you."

"I know, we're only sex and I'm fine with that. We fuck the most out of all the chicks he fucks. That has got to count for something." Michelle said while putting on mascara.

"Lauren was John's first, Lauren always wants John, they always fuck when their alone in a room. Lauren loves John and John loves Lauren, it's simple." Trish replied

"Whatever, all of us get to fuck him, we all know Lauren will win and Loser (Sky) won't. Speaking of loser, what happened between her and Randy?"

"The loser has no idea what's coming next. John doesn't let any girl get the upper hand. Sky fucked Randy so that means John has to fuck every girl in sight. Little Sky's heart will be crushed"

"Doesn't he already fuck every girl in sight?"

"No, ever since he got together with Sky, he calmed down; I guess he feels something for her. Anyway, let's go, Mr. Johnson doesn't keep his pants off for long." Trish said while putting stuff back in her purse.

"Your still hooking up with him?" Michelle asked.

"Duh, he's hot" Trish answered, the both left the bathroom and walked out.

Sky jumped down and picked up her things, she knew what Trish and Michelle was saying were oddly true. John does have feelings for Lauren. But, the real question is, does he love Lauren or Sky or neither?

"I've made my biggest mistake, sleeping with Randy, now John will never stop." Sky walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

For the next 3 weeks, John was fucking every girl in sight, right in front of Sky. Her heart broke each time and each time Clare was there rubbing her back and hugging her and lending her a shoulder to cry on.

After a while, John stopped with the sex in front of Sky. Sky was tired of fighting with him so she decided to just go up to him and tell him how she felt.

She pulled up at his house in her car, walking up each steps and whispering to herself, "you can do this, you can do this." She opened the door and walked upstairs to John's room.

She whispered to herself, "He loves me; I know he does, besides even if he breaks my heart, Clare will be there for me,"

She opened the door and dropped everything in her hand.

"Oh! John, you're so fucking hot, harder, harder, and as fast as you can go!"

Sky saw John fucking the hell out of a girl, and that girl was Clare.

Yayy! Chapter 4 is done. I'll give the summary now: John's revenge is to fuck every girl to break Sky's heart. Michelle and Trish reveal in the bathroom that John and Lauren do have love for each other for sure. Sky finds Clare and John having sex.


	5. Slutty is now the trend

**Chapter 5**

**Lol, heyy guys. Before I start, I just wanted to thank everyone that read my fan-fiction. I always wanted to write about this concept but never had the guts too. So thank you ! Now let's start chapter 5 lol.**

Sky dropped everything in her hand, and Clare looked over, her face turned ghost white and the sex instantly stopped. Sky's eyes filled u with tears, they were already red. John rolled off of Clare.

"Sky! Oh jeez, Listen-"Sky cut her off before Clare can finish her sentence, Sky started walking downstairs to leave the house.

"I need to talk to her," Clare said while getting up.

"No, I'll get her, you can go home or stay here, I don't mind." John said.

John ran after Sky, and said "Wait, wait, wait, baby wait please," he said and grabbed her arm.

Sky started crying again and said, "You always say not to break your heart, and you don't motherfucking care about me! All you fucking care about is getting laid, drunk, and fucking played video games, and not to mention, you care about that fucking tramp, Lauren! I'm so fucking done for right now, you take everything from me; I lost my best friend because of you. Now I have nobody. Chop off your penis and mold it for every girl in this world then die. You're only needed for your dick."

"You know what, fuck you! Your fucking worthless anyway, I never loved you so stop thinking I did, and you can walk your fucking ass home in the pouring rain." John drove off and Sky walked home, drenched.

Clare texted Sky over 3,000 times. She texted, "Please talk to me!"

Sky took her cell phone and texted her back, "Clare we're not friends, just don't talk to me anymore. You fake bitch"

Sky went to school the next day with a hoodie, the hood covered her face. She was quiet the whole day, other than Clare, she has her friend, Jenna. Jenna was short and blonde and never in her life had sex with John. That pleased Sky very much, Sky and Jenna were never tight, they only talked sometimes and that was it. Jenna approached Sky during 2nd period Math.

"Hey Sky," Jenna greeted her.

"Hey Jenna," Sky replied.

"Just being curious, but why the hell aren't you with Clare?" Jenna asked

"Let's see, Clare is a fucking two faced bitch. She fucked John behind my back when I sob over him all the time. The worse thing about it is that she's one of the girl's he use to fuck behind my back. She's a John follower,"

Jenna sat down and said, "I knew about you and John but I didn't think any drama was happening right now, do tell more." Jenna demanded

"Lauren and him are at it again, he's been hooking up with all these girls, I fuck Randy once and he gets mad and fucks every girl to get back at me,"

Jenna sighed and sat properly in her chair and looked at Sky and gave her a slap, "Sorry, I just needed to cause of your stupidity right now, you are being the world's biggest dumbass."

"How?"

"You tried to get revenge on John, we all know sex doesn't work with him, fucking another boy cannot hurt him, John's skin is deeper, there's a specific way to piss him off."

"What is it?" Sky asked,

"Sky, you're hot, you use your body, not the way of fucking a guy, but using your physical attraction" Jenna explained

"So, become a whore?" she asked,

Jenna sighed and said, "Hun, you're already a whore, you've had sex tons of times. It's time to be a slut, dress skimpy and tighter clothes, and show your body. Let me tell you something, if you walk into school half naked, every guy is staring at you, John will go nuts and he doesn't have a way to make you feel the same way."

Sky said, "I do dress skimpy, how skimpy should I get?"

"A shirt barely covering your boobs and a bottom that just covers your vagina" Jenna continued, "and don't forget to walk with confidence" Jenna explained

Sky thought about this all day, she day dreamed about walking into class with the most slutty outfit ever known to be made and all the guys staring and John sitting in his seat, livid. She always had extra clothes in her bag, in art class she cut the clothes up a little bit to make it more revealing, she asked to go to the bathroom and changed into it. She wasn't going to wear it around school but she wanted to see how it felt to be overly slutty. She stood in front of the mirror examining her body. It was curvy but tiny. She was only 5'1 to her disadvantage. She took out some lip gloss and put it on and tried to practice walking with confidence. She looked into the mirror one last night before leaving the bathroom, she smirked and couldn't believe how good she looked.

The next morning, she took a shower, she found her sluttiest clothes and laid them out, and she straightened her hair to death and found her hottest pair of the highest heels she ever seen. Her makeup kit was wide open as she put the makeup on. The finishing touch was the lip gloss and jewelry.

She whispered to herself, "This has to work, if fucking Randy led to that, this must lead to this,"

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Trish was eating her breakfast. She walked right past Trish and grabbed her plate of food, she ate it all and when she got up, and Trish stared at her outfit and looked confused.

"What's with the hooker look, sis?" Trish said,

"First of all, We're not sisters after all the crap you talk about me. Second off, It's called looking better than Lauren and all of them, and third off, you dare try to do anything to me, I will tell our father about Mr. Johnson, bitch I heard you talking about fucking him in the bathroom with Michelle, next time don't trust those skanks, wait you're a skank yourself." Sky grabbed her bag and walked out and into her car.

Trish took a sip of her chocolate milk and smiled and said, "Finally, she's learning how to be a bitch,"

Sky pulled up at her old friend's house, she walked inside and said, "Ted, I need your help with something and you can't say no."

Ted use to go to school with Sky and John until he graduated last year.

"For what?" Ted asked,

"I'm deciding to piss off a boy and I need you to drive me to school" she asked

"How does that help you piss off a boy?" Ted asked.

"You ever see in movies when an older boy drops off his girlfriend at school and everyone stares at her as she gets out of the car and he drives off because he's older than her." She answered.

"Yeah" Ted answered.

"Yeah, I need you for that, buddy. Now let's go." She pulled Ted to the car and gave him the keys.

Sky looked at Ted and said, "We pull up, we kiss, I get out and you drive off, Okay?"

Ted said, "Yeah I understand."

Ted pulled up at the school and Sky kissed him and the plan was successful so far, she stepped out of the car and turned to face the school. Some people didn't care what she was wearing, gossip queens and perverted guys stared at her for a good 10 seconds. She was wearing a small belly shirt and the tightest shorts ever to be seen.

She walked up the stairs with confidence and not even looking at the people staring at her, she walked into school and walked straight down the hallway.

"Baby,-" John stopped talking before finishing his sentence and looked at Sky who was talking right down the hallway with a huge amount of cockiness. His face turned red with angry and couldn't believe his eyes. Sky walked right past him without even looking and walked right into her first period classroom.

During Sky's first class, John walked in with a note for the teacher.

"You promise this is real, Mr. Cena?" Mr. Johnson asked,

"Yes, sir." John replied

"Miss. Sky, go with John to the principal's office, you will be staying there for the whole period" Mr. Johnson concluded,

Sky got up and grabbed her purse when she walked by the desks, at least 3 guys smacked her ass, when she reached John, he led her out of the classroom, she followed him and walked behind him, keeping her distance.

John pulled her into an empty classroom and said, "Why are dressed like this?"

Sky looked at him and replied, "We're not together, I tried calling you boyfriend, and you got rude and snippy with me. Now watch what I'll do next" She left the classroom and walked out and walked up to a few guys and started talking to them"

Sky looked back at John and smirked at John who was standing there with his face red, and she whispered, "If you thought I couldn't play these games, your wrong, John Cena."

XD LOOLLL I think this one was somewhat long XD OK so if you didn't understand all you need to know is Jenna lets Sky know John will go crazy if she dresses super slutty which she does and John is pissed.

Update: The next chapter will be the last chapter where Sky and John play these games(ONLY HALF THE CHAPTER) the other half of the chapter I start something new :D which you guys may like

Preview: The games continue until John mans it up.


	6. One more chance

Chapter 6

The next few days went by fast, Sky was dressing sluttier and sluttier every day and John had to knock out a few guys every day she continued to do this. Sky didn't only dress slutty, she slept with tons of guys during those few days and she knew what she was doing was getting into John's head.

Sky decided to take the next step in revenge, meaning to target Clare. Sky's feelings were crushed when she saw Clare and John fucking the hell out of each other that night. Clare knew the feelings Sky had for John but still had sex with him.

Sky looked down the hallway and saw Cody, Clare's boyfriend. She grinned and walked up to him where he was talking to Clare and kissing her. Sky said, "Hey Cody, next time you kiss your girlfriend you should realize where her lips have been the past 2 months.

Cody looked at Clare in confusion, and Sky said, "You don't understand? Her lips were on John's dick and not to mention his dick was in her pussy."

Clare looked at Sky, horrified. Clare loved Cody to death but she just had a fling with John, she never thought Cody would find out about this but now he does since Sky revealed it to him.

"Clare, is this true?" Cody asked her without even blinking.

"I…" Clare said then shut her completely.

Cody looked away from her and walked off and Sky grabbed him back and said, "No, Cody. We'll get back at them a whole other way," Sky said then kissed Cody's cheek.

"You wouldn't dare to" Clare said

"Watch me, that's what friends are for, right?" Sky stated then she grabbed Cody and pulled him to an empty room.

She started kissing him, their tongues were wrestling in each other's mouth, she took off her pants and took off Cody's top and she started unbuckling the jeans he was wearing.

She pushed him down on the table and got on top and leaned down and kissed him and took off her top. She grinded up against him and started kissing down his chest. Once she got down there, she sucked his dick, going up and down, and before she was done someone walked into the room.

John was standing there looking on what almost burned his eyes; Sky smiled at him and said, "Hey John,"

John looked at her and walked up to her and said, "Get your clothes back on right now," he demanded.

His voice startled her and she put back on all her clothes before John could do anything to her, John took off his shirt and put it on her and said, "you have to be covered up more,"

John looked at Cody with pure anger, and said "your dead," He started punching Cody right in his face.

Sky grabbed John's arm and said, "Stop John! Stop!"

John ignored her until he was done; Cody was bloody and knocked out. Sky had tears in her eyes and grabbed the nurse, they took Cody out and John and Sky were standing in the empty room in silence.

"Sky? Can you look at me?" He asked,

She was officially afraid of John and the person he was. He broke her and heart and she thought he never wants her to be happy.

"I don't wanna look at you," She explained as she was crying.

John walked up to get and hugged her, her mind was racing through all the bad things John has ever done to her, and she pushed him off and wiped up the tears.

"Sky, stop it." John said,

Sky's voice was soft and she opened her mouth and spoke, "You've gone too far, you cheated on me with Lauren, Michelle, Mickie, Eve, Velvet, and everyone else. You hurt me and told me I sucked in bed. After we had sex, in god knows how long, you hooked up with Michelle after it. You been fucking my best friend for the past 3 months and when I tried to play the game back, you hurt every guy I talked to. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. We can't talk anymore."

John was speechless, Sky had yelled at John and given him the whole "you never loved me before" but it never came to this. He knew what he had just done had effected his whole life. There's no more running back to Sky when things go wrong or whenever he wants to be with the girl he loves, she doesn't want him back. He had to fix this as soon as possible.

"Give me one more chance," he said.

"I can't" Sky explained,

"Please, I won't mess it up this time, we'll be together again, No Lauren, No Michelle, no anyone else. Just you and me. Please." John explained.

Sky was eager to try again and this time John sounded more sincere about this. She decided one last chance will be the best choice and if he screws it up again, he will pay the consequences.

Sky looked up at him and nodded her head and John smiled, and took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled back and he picked her up and kissed her, she was expecting him to do this, but he did anyway. She kissed him back, she felt amazing, she loved John so much and there was nothing like kissing him.

"Move in with me," He said

She was shocked and her eyebrows lifted to the sky by the statement, but she gladly accepted it.

(The next morning)

John came into Sky's bedroom and tapped her to wake up; when she opened her eyes she screamed and slapped him.

"Ow! What the fuck?" John said

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming about something," She explained

She got up and looked around her room; everything was packed in boxes to move into John's house.

"Everything's packed, right?" John asked,

"Yes, Jenna and I were doing all of it last night,"

"Good, the moving van is here and it's time to go, Sky" He turned her around and kissed her.

In the middle of the kiss, she pulled back and whispered, "we're gonna miss the bus,"

"Baby, the bus isn't going anywhere," John said and kissed her again and continued down her neck. She moaned and pushed him off and said, "Does anyone know about us yet?" Sky asked,

"Yes, everybody knows," John said and went right back to kissing her neck, Sky gave in. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her again. He took off her pants and panties and he started eating her out.

She moaned softly and was looking at the ceiling in the most pleasure she's ever been in. Her legs were spread across the bed with John in between, licking her pussy like a cat drinking milk. She closed her eyes while he did it, and put her hand on the back of his head, his tongue was as moist as he kept licking, she arched her back and the upper part of her body rose, she was reaching her point. John's eyes were shut as well, he kept eating her out and he loved it all, it tasted amazing to him, her juices were like breakfast to him. She breathed heavily and came into his mouth, he licked it up and kissed her legs after and went back up to her and kissed her.

"Ready to go now?" He asked and kissed her head one last time,

"Yes" She said

She was quite disappointed that they didn't continue what they have already started but, the moving van was outside and ready to go, they took everything to the car and she looked at her room one last time. She knew she would be back soon enough and Trish would enjoy having the house to herself for a while. She got into John's car and closed the door. It was a new beginning for her, maybe this time John's feelings were serious.

He pulled up at the house and parked and got out and went to her side and opened the door, she got up and grabbed her purse and he kissed her forehead and hugged her. He looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome home" he whispered.

Yayyy soo anyway, next chapter I have tons of ideas and it will be SUPER long next chapter because I've been looking forward to writing chapter 6-the rest this whole time =) summary: all that happened was Sky told Cody about Clare cheating on him, Sky and Cody start engaging in oral sex until John walks in, he beats up Cody and Sky says she's done but she gives him a last chance and they move in together.

Preview: Next chapter, you find out about Sky and John's past together even deeper. You find out why John cheated on Sky all those times. It's a huge flashback chapter and the ending of the chapter will shock you.


	7. Welcome home, babe

Chapter 7

She smiled at the remark John made, and leaned up and gave him a small peck, he kissed her forehead after the peck and said, "things will be different now, I will take care of you," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the front steps of the house, before they walked in John had something to give Sky.

"Wait, here" he said, as he handed her a box.

She looked at her and said, "I don't like when you buy things for me, I'm not with you for your money," She explained.

"It's not about the money, it's about our love," he said and Sky opened the box and it was a key, she assumed it was a key to the house and looked up at him and smiled and said, "Thank you, John"

He picked her up and brought her inside the house and put her down on the sofa, the house didn't look like John's normal home, she looked around and said, "John, this isn't your house." She said

John said, "I know, I bought it just for us,"

John's sudden sweetness was weird and strange, she appreciated the change in him but nobody changes over night, obviously something happened to make him this way.

She kissed him and he pulled her on his lap and kissed all over her cheek, she giggled and kissed his lips one last time, and laid down on his chest, he stroked her hair as she laid, she was exhausted, she spent all last night packing and the whole morning and afternoon loading the bus up with all her items she was taking to John's house. While John was stroking her hair, he remembered how much she meant to him but John had a secret and deep down inside there's something that triggered him to cheat on Sky all those times and he remembered the time when he first decided to cheat on her.

(Flashback)

Sky's beautiful, long legs were distracting John from doing his homework, she was standing in the kitchen putting away the dishes after dinner was served. John had eaten over that night and had some work to catch up onto. Trish was sitting next to him on her cell phone, texting everyone she knew.

She turned around and looked at him and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Your beautiful body," he said while smirking. Sky walked over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him, it was a long passionate kiss and one peck at the end. She put her head on his shoulder and rested. Trish looked at them and said, "Before you two start a porno, I'm going to leave,"

When Trish got up and left, John looked over at Sky, she was so beautiful to him. They started dating 7 months ago and it was the most amazing time of his life. She was his first girlfriend because he would only have sex with girls, not become their boyfriend.

He put his arms around Sky and kissed her forehead, she smiled up at him and leaned up and kissed him, a hot and heavy kiss. He pulled her in more, so she was sitting on his lap but facing him. He kept kissing her and soon enough they were making out in the chair. The sex between them was amazing for both; they loved every minute of it and could do it all the time if they didn't have other responsibilities. He got up and picked her up from the chair, and started carrying her up the stairs while still making out with her.

Once he reached the bed, he laid her down and kissed her and whispered, "I love you and I always will"

(Later on in the flashback)

After the making love, John was lying next to the woman of his dreams, she was sound asleep, and her hair was out of her chance as the moonlight was hitting her face. She was perfect to him; her beauty couldn't be any more desirable.

He was getting too close to her too fast; he depended on her too much. If she left, he would be torn apart. He laid his head next to hers, just staring at her until he decided to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't get close to her, he got up from the bed and kissed her lips and left. He walked outside and called up Lauren.

"Hello?" The blonde said.

"Hey, cutie" John said.

"Oh, it's you" A soft laugh came across the phone, "Where you at, baby?" she asked.

"Up your ass," He said

"You been there" she giggled

"I know I have, anyway, are you busy or can you hook up?" he asked

"Nope, not busy, come now." She said

John hung up his phone and looked back at the house, where his girlfriend laid, sleeping. He met Lauren at her house, and he walked in. Her parents greeted him and would always say their daughter would marry him. He smiled and said to Lauren, "I don't wanna meet your parents."

"I know, they're about to leave on a cruise ship for a year or so" Lauren explained.

"A year?" John asked

"Yup, a full on year meaning we could have this house to ourselves," She said when she put her arms around John's neck and kissed him.

John put his hands on her hips and kissed her back and said, "I just came from Sky and Trish's house"

"Ugh! Don't get me started on Sky. She disgusts me. Are you gonna give up on our bet yet? I said you could end it already but you stayed with her."

"Yeah, well I don't know how to dump her"

"John, you are the biggest asshole I ever met. There's another reason why you won't dump her."

"Well, maybe I want you jealous" he said and kissed her lips. "I love you, Lauren" John said.

"Baby, I love you" Lauren said.

(The next day in the flashback)

John woke up next to Lauren; she was naked in the bed, under the sheets. He sat up and saw her bra on the ground and her panties on the edge of the bed. She was sleeping and her blonde hair was covering the whole pillow. He thought of Sky for a second but didn't do anything; he just put his arms around Lauren and held her close to him.

Laurens body was petite, everything about her was tiny. Her body was tiny even though she was 5'7 she was skinny. Sky's body was more curvy and she was short, only 5'1.

John liked Lauren's body because of her height; she had nice long legs that could make him drool. He may like Lauren's body but he loved Sky's body because it was curvy, she wasn't too skinny, she had meat on her bones and John loved it.

Lauren woke up and saw John and smiled and kissed him and said, "Hey babe"

"Hey" John answered but then he continued, "I really have to go, don't worry we'll do this again later" John got up and kissed Laurens lips and grabbed his pants and put them on and his shirt too.

He drove to Sky's house and knocked on the door.

Sky opened the door and said, "Babe, where were you last night? I was texting and calling you"

John said, "I was doing someone- I mean something"

Sky said, "Oh well, come in we're making dinner since you woke up so late, I'm guessing"

John said, "No, I rather speak to you alone, Sky"

Sky didn't speak, she just led John upstairs to her room and stood there and waited for what he had to say.

John's voice was saddened and Sky stood there and waited for him to talk.

"Sky, I cheated on you."

(Out of flashback)

John remembered it all like it was yesterday, he still has the bruise Sky gave him that day. But, that wasn't the only time John cheated on her, the pattern worsened over months and John started not to tell Sky, she found out from people at school.

(Flashback)

"I know why you fucking cheat on me all the time and it's not fair to me!" Sky screamed with tears running down her face, "How could you do this? We were so happy together until you fucked Lauren now you keep on doing this!"

"You fucking know why? Really? Why then?" John asked

"I'm not your mother, John." Sky whispered

(Out of Flashback)

John thought about his mom and what she had caused him. John's mother killed his father and since then John refused to trust any woman. His father got close to his mother and that exact moment when his father depended on John's mother too much. She slaughtered him and soon after that, John killed his mom for doing what she did.

It haunted John, he thought if he killed his mother, everything will be better and his father will be proud of him. John didn't feel any different after killing his mother, he just felt worse. He knew after all the things she done he still loved her. Cheating on Sky was John's way of pushing her away. He did it because once he got too close to Sky; he needed to run away from her because he couldn't trust a woman after what his mother did to his father.

Sky's eyes were slowly opening, when they opened completely, she looked up at John and he leaned down and kissed her. She looked at the clock, she's been asleep for 2 hours and John never left her there.

(The Next Day)

Sky woke up next to John; she thought school today was going to be so cool since she gets to walk with John. She was so excited to hold hands with John down the hallway and for everyone to see them together. Lauren would be so jealous and Sky could have loved watching Lauren look at them in disbelief.

She stared at John as he slept, she waited for 7:00 to come so the alarm could ring and they could go to school. The clock said 5:15 when she woke up, she waited till the alarm rung and when it did, she jumped on John in full excitement and she was smiling and laughing. John woke up in shock and said "Whoa, Whoa!"

Sky was laughing so much, she was just so happy to go to school for everybody to look at her and John back together. She gave him a big fat kiss and said, "Go get ready" and John said, "Sky, its only 3 am" and Sky said, "No, I checked the clock, it said 7:00"

"Sky, that's the clock on the alarm, we just plugged it in today, and I haven't set it yet. Look at the cable box; it says 3:07 AM"

Sky looked at the clock and saw it, she was disappointed, and she wanted to go to school so bad jut for everyone to look at her and John together.

John rolled over on his side to look at Sky, "Why do you want to go to go to school so bad?" He touched her face and kissed her cheek. "Hm? Talk to me babe" John said.

"Because, we haven't been together in so long, I just want everyone to know we're happy and nobody can stop us." She said while looking at the ceiling.

John could understand why Sky wanted to go to school so bad, it must have been exciting to her to brag to Lauren and all of them. He said, "7:00 will come when it's supposed to come. For now, just sleep, babe. How are you gonna brag when you're up all night?" John asked

He was right; Sky wouldn't be able to brag when she had bags under her eyes. She slept and dreamed of punching Lauren in the face for all the pain she caused.

7:00 finally came; Sky hopped out of the bed and ran to her closet. John watched her as she went, he was laughing at her excitement as he laid in bed. She took a showered and got dressed quickly, she blew dry her hair and curled it up. She walked out of the bathroom and saw John laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"John! You have to wake up!" She screamed.

"No, Sky. I don't feel good I'm not going to school." He said as he faced the other way trying not to laugh.

"WHAT! You're not missing school!" She screamed.

John laughed and sat up and asked, "You really want to do this?"

"Yes!" Sky said.

John got up out of bed at 7:30, school started in 20 minutes and he couldn't waste his time because Sky was rushing him. After he was done, he walked downstairs and grabbed breakfast for the both of them and Sky came down after him and ate as fast as she could.

"Let's go!" She said,

"You are so annoying" John said as he got up and grabbed his book bag.

"I really want this John." She said as they walked out of the house and into the car.

The car ride was fast, Sky was yelling in John's ear to speed up because she wants to walk into the school and show everybody that she has John Cena once again.

He got out of the car and let her out and grabbed her hand. They walked into the school together while holding hands. People looked but it wasn't anything compared to the look Lauren had on her face and Michelle too.

John walked Sky up to her locker and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You're happy we did that?"

"Yes, now everybody knows! Even though, you said you told them" Sky said,

Lauren walked up to them both and said, "So you two are together?"

"Yes" Sky said, "John already told you two days ago"

Lauren started laughing and said, "Sweetie, John didn't tell me anything two days ago, all he did was fuck me, dumb bitch." Lauren looked at John and said; "I can't believe you would go out with her again" She walked off and into another hallway.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sky said,

"I couldn't. Please, Sky. You know how she acts."

"Yeah and I thought you said things were going to be different. What the fuck ever, I have to go meet up with Melina. Bye" She said as she walked off.

The rest of the day went by slow for John and Sky too. Sky couldn't believe John lied to her yet again and John couldn't believe how mad Sky was at one little thing.

When they both got home, it was dead silence in the house. Sky read her magazines on the couch as John watched his football on the television set.

He turned off the TV and said, "Babe come here," He pulled her towards him and kissed her head and said, "I couldn't tell Lauren she would freak on me I hope you understand"

Sky said, "I do understand, I just wish you loved me as much as you loved/love her."

The statement shocked John; Sky has never said that to John. It made him think. He thought in his head, "Do I love Lauren more than Sky?" or "Did I love Lauren more than Sky?"

The conversation went back to silence. Sky was upset that John couldn't say, "I love you more than Lauren," instead his quietness spoke for him.

Sky tried not to cry, she wiped the tears and said, "I'm gonna go to bed,"

She got up and walked upstairs and into the bedroom and laid down. John was sitting on the couch downstairs, and drank some of his beer.

After an hour of watching TV, John walked upstairs to the bedroom and saw Sky sleeping; he walked over to her and kissed her head. He looked at the clock, it was 2 AM, and he went back downstairs and walked outside to the front porch of the house.

He looked at the cars going by even though it's so late, they were still racing. He took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." John stated.

"Now?" The voice replied.

John looked behind him to see if Sky was looking or listening but she wasn't. He went back onto the cell and said, "Yeah, now."

"Why?" The voice said.

"Because, I think I have left over feelings" John said,

"For who?" The voice said

"I'll be at your house in 15 minutes. Have the front door unlocked and make sure your pants are off."

TADAA LOL. I tried hard on this. If any of you are confused. Summary: John and Sky moved into a brand new home. He has flashbacks of when he cheated on her and why he did. He cheated on her because he couldn't trust woman because his mother killed his father. Once his father became close to his mother, she killed him. So, when he became close to Sky, he got scared. Sky wants to show off to the school because they all thought she was a loser for thinking John loved her. So, she wanted to show up with John to prove them all wrong, John said he told everybody their together but then Sky realizes he lied. Back at the house, Sky says she wishes John loved her as much as he love/loved Lauren. John never replied to Sky's statement and made him think. At the end, John has a sudden change and calls up someone and tells them he needs to talk to them.

I ALWAYS wanted to write questions after a chapter haahha. So I'm going to for this one.

Who do you think John called? Why do you think he had a sudden change?

Preview: John meets up with "the voice" and John reveals where his old feelings are. John's sudden change may have cost him his life. Shocking ending once again!


	8. I'm coming back and claiming what's mine

Chapter 8

Before I start, I make tons of typos in stories, I'm sorry. I try to fix as much as I can but, I may not come across all of them. I hope you guys can figure out what I was trying to say, if not PM me

John hung up the phone, and looked behind him one last time, Sky wasn't there. He walked back into the house and grabbed his shoes and keys.

He walked outside and got into his car and drove off, he didn't stop at stop signs nor did he stop at a red light, he kept driving. He didn't care that tons of people were beeping at him as he drove by; he just wanted to be left alone and get to where he was desired to go. He reached a house and pulled into the driveway.

He took the keys out and put his head back, he sighed and never thought it would come to this, this person. He got out of the car and knocked on the front door and waited for a few seconds, he heard footsteps walking towards the door, and the door opened.

Ashley was standing in the doorway, she was in her pajama top and in her panties, she looked at John and smiled and said, "Come in," John followed her into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Johnny" Ashley said as she sat down close next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, Ash" John replied as he looked around, he came for a reason but Ashley's house looked different from the last time he visited.

"I have to ask you, why the fuck did you call me at 2 AM to say you want to talk about old feelings?" She said while smiling.

"Remember Sky? Sky Davison?" John asked,

"Yeah, super long hair, Trish's little sister, right?" Ashley asked as she rested her head on John's shoulder with her eyes shut.

"Remember our promise?" John asked,

"Yeah, I would never forget it," Ashley replied,

John stayed quiet for a minute and looked the other way and said, "I broke it,"

Ashley suddenly got off of John and looked at him, "You broke it?"

"Yes," John said, "Before you freak out, when you moved and we stopped talking, I started talking to Sky,"

"Let me guess, you told her that she was your first girlfriend? She knew me and you were together but you told her we were never officially boyfriend and girlfriend. You told everyone me and you were a joke?" Ashley asked,

"Ash, I'm sorry. You make it seem like you didn't move on," John explained,

"No, I didn't move on." She showed him her finger, the promise ring he had given her was around it. "I can't believe you, after all the shit I had to go through with Lauren, now there's another girl, what's with you? Does she have to deal with Lauren?"

"Yeah, I cheated on her with Lauren, Michelle, and Mickie, all of them" John said,

Ashley looked at John's hand, the promise ring that she had given him was there, and Ashley's mouth opened the say something, "You're wearing it," Ashley continued, " Does your girlfriend know what it is?"

"I told her it was a family ring, I couldn't take it off but I couldn't tell her what it belonged to," John said,

Ashley took off her cell phone and started texting someone and John looked over at her, and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming back to George Washington, I'm becoming a Raven again," Ashley explained,

"Why?" John asked, "I mean, it's gonna be great to have you back but why?"

Ashley got up and turned on the light in her kitchen and John followed her, she began to talk, "I know you John, after I left, I broke your heart, and I apologize but I needed to leave, I had family issues and problems. I asked Trish what you were up to after I left, she told me you been sleeping with everybody. It use to just be me and Lauren, and Michelle thought she had you but she was too stupid to realize what we shared. Lauren was different; she had something with you also, but somehow you chose me over her. I know why you did too, Lauren broke your heart too and then she wanted you back and you came to me. But, the reason why I knew you loved me because John Cena only sleeps with tons of girl after he gets his heart broken. I know what you did to Sky; you told her the same shit you told me."

"I didn't" John interrupted her,

"I know you did, you told her you never told another girl you loved her, you told her she was your first girlfriend, what else did you tell her? Really John? What other lies did you feed her?" Ashley asked,

"I told her she was beautiful" John said,

Ashley was shocked, John never told Ashley she was beautiful or Lauren. He never told any girl this.

Ashley walked past him and straight up to her room and got her suitcase and came down.

John looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have never done before," Ashley replied,

"Repeat that?" John said confused,

"I left you now I'm leaving this town. I should have never left George Washing High school, I regret it every day. Now I'm coming home."

"Ash, what about your family, your life here?" John asked,

"I could care less, I'm taking back what's mine," Ashley said as she was packing,

John looked at her throw everything in her suitcase, she was serious about coming back, but her statement made him think, the line played back in his head, "I'm taking back what's mine"? What is hers? John thought. Then he came to realization, she was talking about him.

"Lauren said that, when she left and came back cause I started being close to you," John said,

"I'm not Lauren!" Ashley yelled as she zipped up the suitcase. "Monday morning, I will be there, I'll stay with Velvet until I find a house to live in,"

"Ash, Look at you, your acting how Lauren acted. I met up with Lauren and I told her about us and she did this same thing, and look what happened to her, she's my sex toy. You're really gonna try to take me away from Sky?" John asked,

"Not try, I will. As for now, go back home, go cuddle with her and feed her those lies you fed me." Ashley said.

John agreed and left and went into his car, and turned it on. "Why is history repeating itself?" John asked himself.

He drove back home, a 30 minute drive and walked into the house and put his keys down, Sky called down from the stairs, "Johnny? Is that you?"

"Yes, babe. It's John" John said walking up the steps.

"Where were you?" She asked,

John held up a beer can, and said, "Went to buy some,"

"From who?" Sky asked,

"A friend, don't worry about it." John said and kissed her and she smiled and walk back into their bedroom and laid down.

John laid next to her and put his arm around her and asked, "What if we move to another town?"

"You want to move?" Sky asked,

Sky turned to the side and looked at John.

"I'm just saying, we're always fighting at school because of the girls at our school" John explained,

"If we move, there are gonna be girls that want you there, let's just stay here. Even though, Clare and I aren't friends, you and me doing great so far, and I have other friends than Clare." Sky continue, "Go to sleep,"

John slept but he kept waking up, it was bothering him. Now there's three girls he had to pick between. Lauren, Ashley, and Sky. He loved Lauren to death, even though everyone says he doesn't, he did. He loved Ashley to death, and he loved Sky to death.

He got up at 11 AM and kissed Sky on her head while she was sleeping, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and picked up his phone, he had a new text message.

He read it, "I'll be there Monday, Johnny, I love you"

John closed his eyes, he was afraid of Sky meeting Ashley and messing up the relationship he worked hard to pick up the pieces to. He remembered his promise to Ashley.

(Flashback)

Ashley pulled John onto of him in the bed; he looked down at her and said, "God, I've never loved someone so much," He kissed her and down her neck a little bit and back up and kissed her lips again.

Ashley was laying there and smiling and said, "I love you too, and promise me you'll never fall in love again."

John looked at her and smiled and kissed her and said, "I promise"

(Flashback is over)

John realized breaking the promise was wrong, but he fell in love with Sky, he couldn't help it. But, then he remembered when Ashley told him she was leaving.

(Flashback)

John was sitting on Ashley's couch and looking at the TV, she was getting ready upstairs because they were going to Trish's party. He went next to the stairs and said, "Ash, are your ready yet? The party has been going on for 2 hours"

"Yeah, just give me a minute babe, I'm putting on my heels," She called down.

She came down the stairs and John was memorized by how good she looked.

"There's my baby," He said as he kissed her lips. He kept kissing her and he put his arms around her until she pulled back.

"You alright?" John asked,

"Babe, we need to talk." She said softly.

John said, "Speak on it"

"Well, my parents are getting a divorce, as you know. But, my dad is going all the way to Texas and my mom wants to stay in California." Ashley explained.

"How does that affect us?" He asked,

"John, my dad wants nothing to do with me or my mom. He wants us dead; we need to move to another town to hide from him about thirty minutes away. I'm leaving George Washington Heights." She continued, "Me and you don't need to end here, we love each other." She said.

John walked over to the couch and sat and thought for a minute then he said, "You can live with me, you know I live alone and-"

Ashley cut him off by kissing him and then she said, "I would love to move in with you." She kept kissing him and the flashback ends with them falling back to lay down.

(Flashback ends)

John put his phone back to charge and looked down, "Wait until Sky finds out about this and why me and Ashley didn't stay with me"

YAY, I finished :D.. I tried hard on this one too. Hopefully the chapters are getting better. :3 Summary for those who were confused: The voice ends up being Ashley, John visits her and tells her about how he fell for Sky. Ashley says it's just how she felt when Lauren found out about John and Ashley. It was revealed John and Lauren were in a relationship until Lauren broke his heart and then John met Ashley and Lauren wanted John back, now the same thing is happening between John, Ashley, and Sky but Lauren still wants John back. Ashley says she's going to come back to the George Washington High school. John has a few flashbacks of John and Ashley's relationship. So, Basically, John dated Lauren till she broke his heart(you find out how soon), he met Ashley and fell for her and Lauren wanted him back, then when Ashley broke his heart he met Sky and fell for her now both Ashley and Lauren want John. So it's history repeating itself.

Preview: Ashley is back at George Washington High school, what damage will she cause to Sky and John's relationship? You will find out why John and Ashley didn't move in together and you find out more on Lauren and John's relationship.


	9. The return

Chapter 9

Over the weekend, John did everything sweet to Sky, he brought her out to eat, cuddled with her, made love, made her breakfast, took her to a movie, and he did so many more cute things but Monday was still approaching, John was afraid for Sky's reaction. He knew she had a right to know but he didn't wanna loose her over it. When Sky went out with her friends on Sunday night, John called up Trish.

"What do you want, fat ass?" Trish asked on the other line,

"You're so sweet, but I need to talk to you about Ashley" John said,

"What do you want to know?" Trish asked,

"Did she talk to you?" John asked,

"She did, she told me she'll stay with Velvet until she starts looking for a place to stay in" Trish answered.

"Trish, I love her I do, but Sky and me are finally working things out and I'm so in love with Sky, what do you think I should do with Ashley?" John asked,

"John, I love Sky too. I'm only a bitch to her because she lets people step on her. You know as well as I do, if Ashley shows up she'll talk to Sky and make sure she has what she wants. You're the one person I know that follows his heart. You picked Ashley over Lauren because you knew it was the right decision. Now, make the right decision and choose who you want. If you love Sky, choose her, but if you want Ashley back, choose Ash. Just choose John, don't play with my little sister." Trish explained.

"That's the problem. I love Sky so much but how am I supposed to make this relationship work if Ashley's back. I have old feelings for Ashley and Lauren but Sky's the only one of them that understands me and who I am." John said.

"John, I'm gonna tell you something. You dated Lauren for 3 years, you dated Ashley for 2 years, now this is your 1st year with Sky. Lauren decided to move to go to a better school and you tried to get in too but you couldn't and she left you behind. You met Ashley and fell for her and you visited Lauren's dorm at her old high school, and then she wanted to come back and get you. Ashley left you because of her family issues now you met Sky and you visited Ashley. Are you really going to mess it up with the girl that hasn't broke your heart for a girl that left you?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna clear my head and wait for Sky to come home. I love you." He said,

"John, I love you. You're my best friend and I pray you make the right decision." Trish said as she hung up her cell phone.

John put his phone down and into his pocket. He sat down the couch and remembered why Ashley and him didn't go through with their plans of moving in together.

(Flashback)

"You think your pregnant?" John asked,

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant." Ashley said,

John was shocked by what the love of his life was saying to him, and he was going to be a father if she really was pregnant.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning and we forgot protection that time so, I believe it's your fault, John" she said while smiling.

John fake smiled but thought to himself, "How could she fake smile over this? We could be parents soon."

Days went by and John pampered Ashley because of the pregnancy, he bought her everything she could imagined and saw the baby bump on her stomach and he kissed it through his shirt.

One day, John heard Ashley on her phone talking to someone.

"Yeah, he actually believes I'm pregnant. I'll tell him I had a miscarriage. I just need to make sure he'll stay with me. If I leave and he's here, I'll lose him forever."

John came up behind her and said, "John's here"

Ashley dropped her phone and looked behind her and said, "John, please before you freak out. I'm sorry but I had to make sure me and you could be together."

"Don't go any further, I'll get my boxes and you'll go with your mom. You need your space, if your this crazy over us being apart, you actually do need time away from me. I love you, Ashley but what you did was really fucked up but I forgive you." He said and he kissed her lips once last time.

"I'm so sorry, I just needed you" Ashley said

"I know," John said,

"I do need time alone, John." Ashley said.

(Out of flashback)

Sky entered the house and jumped on John and kissed him and he kissed back and said, "I love you" he said.

She jumped down and said, "I love you too," she said back. "What's with you these past days? You wanna move then you pamper me now you're saying you love me all the time?"

"It's nothing," John continued, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry for you" Sky replied

John smirked and said, "Well I'm starving as well,"

He picked her up and brought her upstairs and laid her down on the bed and kissed her. She was looking up at him, smiling. John took off his shirt and took off Sky's as well. Sky got on top and unbuckled John's jeans and took off his boxers. She blew him, and sucked his dick like a lollipop, she enjoyed it all, shoving the whole penis in her mouth.

John's eyes started to roll to the back of his head whenever Sky would do this, he pulled on her hair a little and said, "Daddy loves how you suck his dick,"

"Well, Mama loves sucking it," She replied with a grin.

John pulled her up and kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Promise me you'll love me forever"

Sky said, "You know I will never love somebody as much as I love you, John"

After that, John and her made love until that morning. She looked at the clock and said, "7 AM already! I got home at 11 PM! We got no sleep" She said, while she got up.

"Well, at least I got to show my girl how much I love her," John said as he kissed her neck.

Sky smiled and said, "We have school so get ready"

It hit John, Ashley was coming back today and she was going to enter the school as a student.

John took as long as he could that morning, he didn't want Sky and Ashley to meet, when he was driving Sky to school, they were holding hands and he as using his other hand to drive. Sky was talking to him but he was tuning her out, he was just thinking of what Ashley was planning.

He pulled up at the school and pulled into a parking spot. He got out and went to Sky's side and opened the door for her, and she got out. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

They walked into the high school, holding hands, John kept her close and he took a deep breath, Sky cuddled up next to him and he kissed her head. He walked her to her locker and she put her back against it and kissed him and said, "Your so cute,"

"I know, I am" He tickled her and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and kissed him and said, "Except your head is square" she laughed.

"You're gonna get it for saying that!" he laughed and tickled her once more.

She giggled and said, "You weren't this mad last night,"

"Neither were you, you were moaning your head off" John said smiling.

Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Everything's perfect now"

John could tell Sky gained her trust back for him, the relationship was starting to become more fun and there were more jokes involved now. He loved their past relationship when they would joke around but ever since he cheated, things were different. He understood why though but things were on track again.

"Everything's perfect but your height" John said,

She hit him in the arm and said, "John! That's not fair, I didn't choose to be this short!" She said,

John laughed at her remark and she looked at the clock and said, "Class is starting, I'll see you later, ugly." She laughed while walking away, John slapped her ass and she turned around and said, "I was waiting for you to do that, you use to do it all the time!"

John's first class was Gym, it was easy for him to skip it they never took attendance anyway. Instead, he went looking for Ashley. He looked through the school and peeked into every classroom. He turned to a hallway, he saw a blonde hair girl with black streaks talking to a teacher. He could tell it was Ashley and she turned around and walked towards him.

"Hi Johnny," She said.

"Don't ruin this for me, please. Sky and I are just becoming the fun couple we use to be"

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "You're so dramatic, I swear."

The bell ring at that exact moment, Sky was walking out of her class and she saw John talking to Ashley, she smiled and started walking a little faster to catch up to him. Ashley looked over at her speed walking and said, "Aw, Sky didn't change a bit but this will change" She hugged John and kissed his cheek and blew him a kiss while walking away.

Sky stopped when she saw it and turned the other way to get to her next class. John thought to himself, "Dammit, she pulled that off perfectly."

Later on that day, Ashley caught up with Sky.

"Hey, you're John's girlfriend right?" Ashley asked Sky,

"Yeah, I'm Sky. We went to school together until you moved."

"Really? I never knew. I always wanted to ask you if you and John are actually serious."

"Yes, we are. We live together."

"That's so sweet, he did that to me too."

"Wait, what?"

"He didn't tell you? Typical John, John and I were together or 2 years until I had to move. He told me he never had another girlfriend and never loved anyone else."

Sky was in shock, but she believed Ashley because there has been some hints John was lying to her.

"You and him were together?"

"Yes, for 2 long years. I had to move due to family issues and I came back to see if he was single or not. Since, he's with you, I'm afraid he's not"

"No, he's not. He's with me."

"For now. Listen little girl, I've been with John for 2 years and knew him since I was 5. I know how to get him back and I know he loves me more than you. You get in my way I will blackmail you in the worse way how. First of all, I know all your secrets. Don't think I'm bullshitting either. I know the secret you never would want John to know about your ex-boyfriend. Every day, you will do something for me. That includes if I show up at yours and John's house and I want to hang out with John, you don't say shit to stop it, understood? If that doesn't stop you, I will slaughter you. Trust me, there has been tons of bitches on John and I slaughtered all of them." Ashley said and she walked away from Sky.

YAYY chapter 9 is done :33 Summary: John calls Trish to ask for advice on who to pick, John takes Sky everywhere she wanted to go and Ashley finally comes back and knows Sky's secret.

Preview: Lauren finally makes her return after a few chapters, Ashley keeps blackmailing Sky about her secret. Sky confronts John about him and Ashley.


	10. I keep giving you chances

Chapter 10

Sky walked down the hall and looked at her bots as she walked, she thought about what Ashley said, the only thing worse than John dumping Sky, is him finding out about her ex-boyfriend. Ashley's words were solid, she knew what she wanted and she will get what she wants. What upsets Sky is that she can't even fight for the man she loves.

Ashley hugged John from behind and he pushed her off and said, "Ash, stop"

She stepped in front of him and started touching his muscles and playing with his shirt, "How long are you gonna keep this up? Pretending to love Sky? When you know you love me. Just come back to me, Johnny. Kick her out and we can live together and forget this ever happened, what do you say, doll face?"

"I say no," John said when he smacked her hands off of him and turned around.

John's turn down hurt Ashley but she knew he was trying to protect his own heart. "Johnny, there's a home-game tomorrow. Who are you giving your football jersey to?" Ashley smirked,

"Sure as hell not you," John replied.

"You'll end up giving it to me," Ashley said.

"Keep thinking that, it's really gonna make me take you back," John said.

"Look, Johnny. I just want to be friends and you keep thinking I want you back. I promise, I don't." She said,

John believed her, even though is gut said not to, he did anyway. He nodded and said, "Ok, let's start over."

Ashley smiled and said, "I'm sorry to give off the wrong vibe, I just missed us but since you're taken, I'll stop these games."

"Good," John smiled,

Sky overheard the conversation and smiled and she walked up to John and said, "Hey babe,"

John smiled at her and kissed her and said, "Hey midget" Sky smiled and hit him in the arm.

Ashley faked smiled and what was going on in front of her, "Johnny, I meant John, how about you take me to the home game later?"

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I'm going by myself so, yeah." He had his arm around Sky.

"Wait, but John-" Ashley cut off what Sky was saying and she grabbed John and yanked him away and said, "Good let's get going."

John promised Sky he would go with her but, it seems like Ashley got him to do as she said, Sky's phone vibrated and she saw a text message, "If you tag along, I'll tell John"

Sky's heart raced, she wondered how Ashley knew everything about her until someone walked up behind her.

The person came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she quickly turned around and looked at the curly haired blonde, and she was tall and skinny and wore high heels. Her skirt was too short and her tank top was pink. It was Lauren.

"Well, looks like the loser is here." Lauren spoke,

"I'm not in the mood, Lauren."

"I don't care if you are or aren't. We need to talk" Lauren said.

"About?"

"Well, you see. I'm not a fan of Ashley either, she took my Johnnybear away from me and I miss him dearly. You also took my Johnnybear away from me, but the difference is. Between you and her is that I know your weakness. I told her about your ex-boyfriend." Lauren said.

Sky's eyes filled up with tears and asked, "How do you know this! Who told you!"

"Sweetheart, nobody told me. I know things. I know so much about you, precious." Lauren answered.

Sky was looking down and Lauren picked her head up and smiled and said, "When I'm talking to you, you don't put your head down. Understood?"

Sky nodded because she knew if she didn't listen to Lauren, Lauren would tell John about Sky's ex-boyfriend.

"Now, follow me as we chat, shall we?" Lauren said as she started walking. She put her arm around Sky and they walked outside the school and walked along the street.

"Just being curious, why haven't you told John about this? Lying much?" Lauren asked,

"Let's see, if he finds out who my ex is and what happened between us, he'll get mad." Sky said,

"I know by now, everybody told you about Ashley and him and how she pretended she got pregnant but I know something more about her," Lauren explained,

"Do tell more," Sky said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but John never cheated on Ashley." Lauren said.

Those words were like knife right through Sky's heart, she was in shock because John would cheat on her because of his family problems but not Ashley.

The rest of Sky and Lauren's talk was silent, and Sky got into her car to drive to the home game. When she walked up to John and Ashley, they were talking and he was holding his jersey. John promised Sky he would give her the jersey and she was so excited to put it on and show she was his girlfriend.

Sky walked up to them and stood next to John, the coach called his name for him to come in.

Sky had her hand out for the jersey but Ashley butted in, "John, you can't seriously give it to her. We were doing this for old times' sake."

John was about to give the jersey to Sky but he gave it to Ashley and didn't look at Sky as he walked off. Sky was tearing up and she got into her car and drove home. Hours passed as she waited for John to come home, she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind.

He opened the door with Ashley behind him, she was laughing and so was he. The mood suddenly changed when they both laid eyes on Sky, she was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'll call you later." John said and Ashley kissed his cheek and walked out. John took off his sneakers and went to take a shower, he spent as much time as he could in the shower just so he didn't have to deal with Sky's bitching.

Once he got downstairs, he sat next to her on the couch. She looked and him and he grabbed the remote from her. "Sky, please don't get mad."

"You always say that, I gave you another chance and the moment your ex comes back into town, you decide it's the perfect time to flirt with her." Sky yelled.

"Just stop, I did this for a reason and before you bitch maybe you should hear the reason" John explained.

"WHAT?" Sky screamed,

"Tomorrow's homecoming and you know as well as I do, I'll spend that whole time with you, not Ashley. I needed to get her off my chest. Now go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow." John explained.

Trish called Ashley and Ashley picked up and said, "Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming what's mine," Ashley said.

"Listen bitch, you can do this to any girl but my fucking sister. If I find out you do anything more oh so help me God, you will not see another day."

Ashley hung up her phone, she wasn't afraid of Trish even though she should be.

The next day came, Sky slept most of the day because she was up the whole night waiting for John. John woke her up at 5 PM.

"Babe, It's 5, I'm sure you're gonna wanna get ready to go."

Sky opened her eyes and saw John over her, she smiled and said, "Put the shower on for me"

"Can't reach the handle?" John joked and Sky slapped him in the arm and said, "You're so mean! But, I love you."

"You love me in bed" John replied.

She laughed and took his hand and kissed it and saw the promise ring on his finger and said, "Hey, is this really a family ring?"

John looked at it and remembered him and Ashley's relationship, he was lying through his teeth but he said, "Yes"

Sky was straightening her hair since it was already curly. She applied lip gloss to her lips and checked herself out in the mirror one last time. She walked downstairs as John waited at the final step. It reminded him of when Ashley told him she was leaving him. He shook his head and watched her come down, every step was such grace and when she reached him he kissed her.

They got into the car and Sky asked, "Is she going to be there?"

"She wouldn't miss it for the world, but tonight is about you and me" John said as he kissed her hand.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car and let her out. He took her hand and led her to the front, before they walked in, he kissed her forehead and brought her head up and kissed her lips.

When they walked in, Ashley looked at John and smirked. Sky was looking through her purse and said, "Ugh! I forgot my cell phone. Let me get the keys to your car, I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"You sure you don't want me to come?" John asked,

"No, if you leave, we may not be able to get back in." Sky said, "I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long," John smacked her ass and she looked back and smiled at him.

Once she left, Ashley walked up to him and said, "Hey Johnny"

"What now, Ash?" John asked,

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to dance," Ashley said.

John looked at her and back at the entrance, Sky wouldn't be back for a while and there was nothing else to do.

John and her went to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist. Ashley corrected him and put his hands on her butt, "We're grinding, not slow dancing." The comment made John laugh, he knew if Sky saw that she would go ape, but Sky wasn't there.

The more they grinded, the more John wanted to take her to an empty room and fuck her, Ashley turned around and said, "Follow me," She pulled him outside and into her cars with the keys. She started driving home.

"Where are we going?" John asked,

"I just forgot my purse, I need it too." Ashley said.

Sky walked back into the homecoming dance and went to the same spot she left John, he wasn't there. She looked on the dance floor and he wasn't there.

"Do you know where John is?" Sky asked a boy,

"No." he replied.

She sighed and sat down and mimicked what John said earlier, "Tonight is about you and me,"

Ashley pulled up at her house and got out of the car, John followed her into the house. She walked up the stairs and was pulling him up by the hand and when she entered her room she pushed him towards to bed.

She looked for her purse and found it and said, "Finally! I was looking all over for this."

She laid down next to where John is sitting, and said, "Lay down,"

John laid next to her and looked at the ceiling and said, "You made me come all the way here for that stupid purse?" John laughed.

Ashley nudged him in the arm and said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

John said, "If we are friends," He looked over at her and Ashley smiled, she leaned in and kissed him.

John didn't hesitate, he kissed back and pulled her on top of him, the kissing turned into heavy making out, he pulled her dress off of her and she unbuttoned his suit and started kissing his chest.

YAYY chapter 10 is doneee! Even though im writing this, I love sky and john together and Ashley is even pissing ME off ahahah. I feel bad for sky :/ lol. Summary: Lauren returns and tells Sky John never cheated on Ashley, at the game Ashley got John's jersey. At homecoming, John and Ashley may have taken things too far.

Preview: John and Ashley may have taken things too far, but when they do who catches them?


	11. You're not a man, you're a boy

Chapter 11

Before I start, the preview I put for Chapter 10, I feel don't like now. I have a much better idea for it so I'm sorry about that.

Sky was the only one sitting alone at the table; she was waiting for John to come back. She thought maybe he went walking to the liquor store. She took out her cell and texted him, "Where are you?" She called him and got voicemail and said, "Babe, I don't know where you are. I've been looking all over for you. I thought this night was about us but I guess not. Call me when you get this, Bye, I love you." She said and she ended the call.

(John and Ashley)

Ashley was kissing down his chest to his stomach, the more buttons she unbuttoned, the more she kissed. She was in her bra and panties since John took off her dress. She sat on top of him and pushed her hair back and leaned back down and kissed him. John instantly flipped her over and kissed her neck, she leaned her whole head back and moaned a little bit. He bit on her neck and went down into her breasts, he unclipped the back of her bra and kissed her breasts and around them.

She smiled and knew it was coming, John had already cheated on her but if he sleeps with Ashley, the case will be closed and she will achieve what she wants. John's hand went down her body and landed on her panties, he took them off and the case was closed, John and Ashley had sex that night.

It was 2 AM, homecoming ended 3 hours ago and Sky fell asleep in the chair, nobody woke her up because they thought she was waiting for someone. She woke up at 2:04 AM, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock and realized John never came back. She got up and walked outside to the car and it wasn't there. She looked for the car in the parking lot and it was nowhere to be found.

"I guess I'm walking home," She was walking in her high heels, they were killing her feet but it would hurt more to walk around on concrete with bare feet. She heard someone walking behind her; the person started walking even faster. Sky looked behind her and knew she was on a main street so she ran next to the stop light and stood there; she didn't see anybody behind her and believed it was all in her head. Her feet were red and crying for help and she finally reached the house, she opened the door with her key and turned on the light, John still wasn't there but she saw his car in the driveway and she walking into the kitchen.

There was a note on the table, it said, "Be home later, had something important to do." Sky read it and thought it looked like girl's handwriting and threw in the trash can and walked upstairs and soaked her feet in hot water, it helped a tiny bit and she made it to her bed and laid down and fell asleep.

(The next morning)

John woke up and the first thing he saw was the ceiling, it was pink and zebra printed, he looked over at the blonde sleeping next to him and kissed her forehead and smiled. Then, he sat up and thought about Sky, he realized he left her there the whole night at homecoming.

"Shit!" John said, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He said whiling dialing her cell phone number. No answer. John's mind was racing, and then Ashley came up behind him and said, "Stop worrying, Velvet took the key's from her purse when Sky was sleeping at homecoming, she drove your car back home and also caught a taxi here."

John looked at Ashley, "She walked home?" he asked.

"Well, what do you expect? You had to get your car home."

"Ash, that's not the point. She was in high heels; her feet are probably cut open. She's probably pissed as hell because I told her last night would be about us and I go to my ex's house and screw her."

Ashley stayed quiet and laid back down, she was wearing John's shirt and she smiled and said, "Look at the bright side, me and you can start over."

John looked over at Ashley and said, "I gotta get home," He zoomed out the door and got into the first taxi he saw, he told the man the directions and the man drove there, John ran out of the car and opened up the front door, Sky was icing her feet in the kitchen and there was blood dripping, her face read pain and she had an imprint on her forehead for falling asleep at homecoming.

John walked into the kitchen and took the ice from her and said, "You're supposed to put pressure on it"

Sky didn't say a word, she hopped over to the sink and put her foot under hot water and put some pressure on it.

"Where were you?" Sky asked,

"I was at Ashley's house." John spoke the honest truth

Sky stopped the water and looked back at him and said, "Doing what?"

John's voice faded out and he said, "We had sex"

Tears dropped from Sky's eyes, she didn't even see it coming, and they just dropped. She wiped them up and thought for a second. She let him get away with so much, Sky turned around and threw a plate at John's head, she started slapping him and kicking him. John was trying to fight her off.

"You fucking piece of shit! I can't believe you would do this to me." She kept kicking and scratching.

John tried holding her wrists, her voice was destroyed, and she never sounded so hurt, "I hate you! You fucking cheating bastard!"

She kicked him in the nuts and John fell the ground in pain, his face turned red and he got up and said, "What the hell? Everyone knows not to kick a man in his nuts!"

"You're not a man, you're a boy, a fucking immature boy." John's face was bloody from a plate being cracked on it, Sky continued in a lower tone, "I'll send you a check that covers everything you bought me this last month, including a share of the house. I'll have my stuff packed by 5 tonight."

"Sky, don't go" John said,

"NO. I'm done! I really am and I know I said this millions of times but this is too much. I gave you so many chances John but you cheated on me with your ex."

"You act like your so fucking innocent! You fucking whore, when was the last time you told me about your ex? By the fucking way, I know who he is. It's funny how you dated my brother and had a pregnancy scare with him but when I do this you fucking bitch and whine." John yelled back.

Sky was shocked he knew, but she kept arguing and she screamed back, "You mother fucker!" she said while hitting him again, "My ex and you cheating is two different things! This was before we were together, you ruined our relationship. Was this relationship a joke to you? To me, it wasn't I loved you so much John and look what you ended up doing." She looked at him and walked upstairs to start packing.

John sat in the kitchen chair and put his head down, she was right. Her ex-boyfriend was before they were together, he actually fucked his ex-girlfriend behind her back. John watched Sky pack everything up, he was a man so he was holding in his tears. She finished packing her last bag, Evan knocked on their door and he took her bags outside to his car and put him in the trunk.

Sky took out her check-book and wrote John a check and gave it to him.

"You can cash it whenever you want, I have enough money in there." Sky said.

John nodded and said, "I'll miss you even though you're moving on"

"I can't do this anymore, John. I want to be happy and you won't allow me to be happy. You had three decisions, Lauren, Ashley and me. You eliminated me first. Now it's up to you to pick Lauren or Ashley. I wish you luck on your future. You won't be seeing me for a while, I'm moving to Lincoln." Sky continued, "Hopefully, you make the right decision between them. Goodbye, John." Sky left the house with Evan's arm around her, and she got into the car and drove off.

This chapter was sad, don't worry there's more drama to come. Summary: John and Lauren have sex and Sky heard a voice behind her when she walked home(we still don't know who it is) Sky finds out John cheated on her and we find out who Sky's ex is. Sky decides this town is too much for her and she leaves Washington high school and moves to Lincoln.

Preview: Sky arrives in her new town and Evan moves with her, she bumps into an old friend there. We find out if John chooses between Ashley and Lauren.


	12. One simple night changed my life

Chapter 12

I just checked my stats :/ .. not that good more people left my story instead of reading all the chapters lol..that's not good XD but I think the chapters are improving LOL. Can you guys review pleaseee I just need to know if I'm doing good I like feedback

She looked out the window as Evan drove, the radio wasn't on and her legs were crossed. She saw the street lights and she looked back at the sign, "You are now leaving George Washington Heights, Home of the Ravens." Evan took her hand and held it, he knew she was going through a rough time.

"When will we be there?" She asked,

"2 hours or so, I'll unpack all your stuff while you sleep, okay?" Evan said.

She nodded her head and her head was resting on the headrest, her eyes were crusty from crying over John, she took out of cell and sent Trish a text, "I'll see you next weekend, Most likely Saturday night. I'm gonna be busy."

She quickly turned off her cell phone, and fell asleep.

She woke up to the house they were staying in, she got out of the car and Evan was carrying in all her bags, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Need help?" She asked,

"No, I got it." Evan replied.

Sky walked into the house and sat on the couch, Evan had all the bags carried in and he sat next to her out of breath. She giggled and he said, "Not funny, my ass is killing me" Sky laughed more and handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks," he said, once Evan caught his breath, he put his arm around Sky, she instantly pushed his arm off and said, "Ew! You're sweaty!"

Evan laughed and asked, "Feel better that you left?"

"You know, leaving George Washington Heights was because of John. I'm not gonna lie, he put he through hell. It's just when he asked me to move in with him, we were getting along so well and we were becoming the fun couple we once were. Then, homecoming came and Ashley took him under her wing. I told him to make the right decision between Ashley and Lauren."

Evan was confused, he knew Sky didn't like either Lauren or Ashley, so which one is the right choice? He thought. He asked what was on his mind and Sky replied, "The right decision is pick who he loved more than me. He cheated on me with both of them for a reason and he never cheated on them. It's difficult to understand he only cheated on me but I'm dealing with it and I'm moving on"

Sky smiled and Evan smiled and said, "Well, I'll give you the master bedroom, It's a king size bed and I'll get the other bedroom that has a queen sized bed"

"Okay," Sky smiled and walked upstairs to her brand new room.

(John)

John was in the house, he was eating and his mind was on Sky and her new life in Lincoln, but he couldn't call her because he knew she wouldn't pick up. He wondered what she was doing at that exact moment and wanted to know if she liked the new town even if she was only in it for an hour

(The Next Day)

Sky leaned her head on Evan's shoulder as they watched TV on the new flat screen they both. Evan and Sky live together because they decided to become roommates. Evan always wanted to move to Lincoln because the drama at George Washington Heights. School started in 30 minutes and Evan got up to make them breakfast.

Sky sipped her orange juice and Evan looked over at her, he was head over heels in love with her and thought John was the biggest ass in the world for cheating on her. If John showed up at the house, Evan will teach him what it's like to get your ass handed to you.

"Sky, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything!" She called back,

"Pregnant much?" Evan joked

"Your funny but no!" she said laughing.

"So, did you change our name back to James?"

"Yes, I am Sky James not Sky Davison anymore,"

"Why did you change it?" Evan asked,

"Because my mom's last name was James and I kept Davison because my grandmother was a Davison but now I'm a James once again" Sky replied.

(John)

John realized he was in love with Ashley, he cheated on Sky to have sex with Ashley and it was time for Ashley and John to become what they always wanted to be. John knocked on Ashley's door at the crack of dawn, she opened the door half asleep and yawned and said, "Hey babe"

He kissed her or in other words passionately kissed her, she was shocked but kissed back and said, "What was that for?"

"All these years without you were hell, I cheated on Sky for a reason, it took me some time but, Ashley, I'm head over heels in love with you."

Ashley smiled and kissed him and said, "I love you too," John picked her up and put her down on the couch and kept kissing her.

(Evan and Sky)

Evan and Sky's first day of school was amazing, there was no drama nor was there any fights unlike at George Washington Heights. The day was peaceful and relaxed them, but Sky felt sick all day and had the biggest headache ever, Evan quickly took her home and made her lay down. She thought about John and thought about how he's probably sad when actually John was having sex with Ashley at this time.

She walked downstairs at 7:30 PM, she sat next to Evan who was doing his homework on the couch. He took off his glasses and looked at the beauty sitting next to him, he shifted over to get closer to her, and he put his arm around her.

"You know I use to have the biggest crush on you" Evan said,

"No you didn't" Sky laughed

"I'm serious, I did" Evan replied, "But so did Randy and John so I gave up"

Sky looked at Evan for a minute and never thought about him being more than a friend, but it was worth trying, Sky reached up and kissed Evan, he kissed back and smiled and said, "Thanks for the pity kiss."

Sky laughed and said, "we can try Evan, we can try to be a couple but if it doesn't work out I want us to stay friends and that never happens but promise me you're not gonna be just like that asshole John"

"I promise I won't"

'For now, let's take it slow and stay in separate beds, if we grow strong, I'll sleep in your bed or you come to mine" Sky said.

"I know," Evan smiled.

Sky put her head against his shoulder and said, "Evan?"

"Hmm?" he said,

"The other night, when I was coming home from homecoming, someone was behind me, and when I was walking home today, I heard them again" Sky said,

Evan looked at her and said, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, I was walking back home from school today and I heard the same person behind me, he did the same thing as he did on homecoming. He walked and blew a bubble and walked faster than slowed it down."

"I'll be back," Evan said, he walked outside to checked if the person was outside.

Sky watched him as he left and had the urge to puke, she ran to the bathroom and puked up her dinner. She was shocked looking down at it, she didn't think she ate anything bad that day. She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth, she spent an hour in the bathroom just trying to figure out why this happened to her. Evan knocked out the door about 5 minutes ago assuring her nobody was outside and he walked upstairs to his room to sleep. She sat in the bathroom and thought.

(I'm gonna skip a lot of time here, this chapter was SUPPOSED to be a door opener chapter meaning I introduced Evan and Sky's relationship and Ashley and John's new relationship but, I really have no material to write about them until later so this is gonna be 3 months later)

She touched her stomach and looked in the mirror, the bump was there and she looked at herself in the mirror, she was pale and her lips were dry. Evan walked in with a blanket and said, "You should get some rest," She looked back at him but still looked in the mirror at her bump.

Evan spoke again and said, "Sky, the doctor already told you about the complications with this, you need bed-rest, this isn't a normal one."

Sky's lips were near purple and she took a breath and sat down in the bed, Evan walked over to her bedside and kissed her head and said, "I love you, Sky. Lay down, baby. Please, I need you." She laid down, and said, "I feel fine, the doctor told you these are just the signs, the real effect is when it happens."

Evan felt her head and said, "Good, you're not warm. The doctor said you're doing great, let's keep it that way."

She leaned over and took her pills and started eating the soup Evan prepared her. Evan said, "I gotta get to school, the teachers told me if you do your work you can still pass."

Evan left out the front door, Sky looked in the mirror again, she was so pale, her lips were purple and her eyes had bags under them. She took her cell phone and dialed John's number and called.

(John)

"Babe, my phone is ringing can you get it?" John said,

Ashley tossed him his cell phone and he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, John."

"Sky?"

"Yes"

Every feeling he had for her rushed back, he loved her so much, and it was like Ashley didn't exist right now,

"Why are you calling me?"

"I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you since my mom had placenta previa" (For those who don't know, it's a complication during pregnancy, the child and mother have a good chance they may not live.)

"Yes,"

"I'm pregnant, John and my mom passed it on to me."

Yey chapter 12 is done. Okay, so this chapter, I used it to show Evan and Sky's relationship and to show how John would act without Sky around which is going back to Ashley. Summary: Sky moves in with a friend, Evan. They start dating and John goes back to Ashley, and Sky is pregnant with John's baby and has placenta previa(complication during pregnancy where child and mother have a good chance they may not live)

Preview: John visits Lincoln.


	13. Hope is all I need

Chapter 13

"You're…you're pregnant?" John asked over the phone,

"I'm pregnant," Sky confirmed,

"My child?" John asked,

"You're the only boy I had sex with during the past months,"

John's heart raced, he wasn't ready to take care of a child, he was a child himself and he looked back at Ashley who was watching TV and eating chocolate.

He walked into another room with the phone and said, "Sky, I got back together with Ashley, please tell me this is some joke"

Sky wasn't surprised that John got back together with Ashley and said, "I'm pregnant, and I have to go. Bye" Sky hung up the phone and laid back down in her bed.

John looked at Ashley, he watched her laugh at the television set and he walked into the kitchen and opened the draw and took out a pair of keys. "Ash, I got some work that needs to be done, can you catch a ride with someone else to school? I have to do something for work,"

Ashley nodded and said, "Are you coming home later," she kissed him and looked up at him, and smiled.

"Probably tomorrow, hold it up here for me till I get back, baby," John kissed her one last time and kissed her forehead and got into his car.

The car ride was long and had nerves running through the air, John thought Lincoln was 5 hours away because the car ride felt 5 hours. Lincoln was only 2 hours and 30 minutes away and it was right next to the beach just like George Washington Heights, he read the address off the paper and pulled into Evan and Sky's drive way, he stepped out of the car and looked ahead at the house in front of him. His ex-girlfriend was pregnant in the house, which scared him.

He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, nobody answered and he tried pushing it open and it opened, he walked into a house that looked new and sweet.

He looked over at the pictures and saw one of himself, it gave him the satisfaction that Sky actually did still care and he heard her walking around upstairs, he walked upstairs and into the room he heard the footsteps from.

He saw Sky turned around, looking at herself in a mirror, he walked up behind her, she had her shirt up to see her stomach, when he reached behind her, he put his hand on her stomach, he felt the sores and marks and said, "This doesn't normally happen,"

Sky tilted her head down and said, "No, It's PP aka placenta previa and some other complications that go along with it. It's worse than the regular case of PP," Tears streamed down her face and said, "I might die and the baby too,"

John sighed and whispered, "Shit," He traced his hands around the sores on her stomach and said, "This isn't placenta previa, what is this?"

"The marks and sores are a different complication with the pregnancy, placenta previa doesn't cause this. PP just causes sudden pains and cramps. PP is causing a form to form on the inner wall of the uterus. In other words, pregnancy complications." Sky explained.

"What can we do to stop this?" John whispered,

"Hope." She replied.

Evan walked into the room and saw John, he pulled John away from Sky and said, "Keep your distance"

John said, "Really? I'll let that go for now, next time you pull me away I'll fucking snap your neck."

"Stop fighting!" Sky continued, "I'm sore and Evan go back to school, you need to go. I'll be fine, John won't hurt me."

Evan looked at John and said, "If I find out you hurt her, you will never see this baby." Evan pushed John into the wall and left the house.

John ignored Evan's comment; he was too wrapped around the fact Sky's pregnant and may die and the baby too.

Sky turned towards him, he studied her body, her lips were purple/blue. Her eyes had bags under it. Her brown hair was a mess, her stomach was bigger from last time and she looked like she just came from a hurricane.

Her tears were slowly streaming and her face was red and damp, John walked up to her and hugged her and said, "We'll make it through this,"

She didn't hug back, she let him hug her but she had such anger towards him for getting back together with Ashley, she nudged him off and said, "It must have been the time I was off birth control and you didn't have a condom,"

"I guess it was, I didn't think this would happen." He kissed her head and said, "When's your doctor's appointment?"

"It's today at 7:30 PM, Evan's going and only one person can go the doctor suggested less noise."

John said, "I really wanna go, this isn't fair, it's my child"

Sky understood John wanted to go, it was his child that's life was in danger, so she called up Evan, "Babe, I know you wanna come to the meeting but it is John's kid. I hope you understand" She hung up and said, "Don't make me regret kicking him out for you, John"

"You won't,"

7:15 came and Sky was getting dressed in her room, Evan helped her walk down the porch stairs. "Call me if you need anything" Evan said and he kissed her in front of John.

"I will," Sky said and John took her hand and looked at Evan and kissed her forehead and smirked at Evan.

"Let's go, I have the car started up," Sky got into the car and John closed the door.

"Dude, if you're trying to get me jealous, it isn't working. Turns out to be I was jealous without you trying" John said as he got into the car.

Evan looked at them drive off and walked into the house. He sat on the couch with his phone next to him making sure Sky didn't call.

The car ride was painful, every bump John went over made Sky cringe. "Can you slow up? I have a baby tap dancing on my bladder."

"Sorry," John laughed and replied, "We're almost there, take my hand and squeeze it whenever you feel pain." Sky did has John said and grabbed his hand every bump they went over.

He pulled into the hospital and said, "I'll help you out and get you a wheelchair right when we get in,"

"John, it's not that bad,"

"Yes it is, Sky. Woman with PP are supposed to be resting all the time."

Sky got out of the car and John held her hand, he forgot about the whole wheelchair idea and led her into the doctor's office. She sat and waited and looked at the door until it opened. The pain got worse but she breathed in and out a few times.

The doctor walked in and said, "Sky James?"

"Yes, that would be me, doctor." Sky said,

"Hello, my name is Doctor Taylor," There was a young nurse standing behind him, big breasts and big butt and long black hair, and she looked over at John who was most likely fascinated by her features. She rolled her eyes at him, and Doctor Taylor continued on, "This is Nurse Jessica,"

"Pleasure to meet both of you," Sky said while shaking their hands.

"Well, you were with us about a month ago with Doctor Harrison, he told you about your placenta previa?" Doctor Taylor asked,

"Yes, he told me I also had other complications which would lead to mark on my stomach and other areas on my body." Sky replied,

Doctor Taylor looked over at John, "and I'm going to guess you are the father," John and him shook hands, "Yes, I am" John replied.

"Well, Nurse Jessica is gonna take care of you and get you into hospital clothes for some testing,"

Jessica got Sky a hospital dress and said, "This must be scary for you, knowing you may lose your child. I have no idea how you stay so strong,"

"I don't let things get to me, I have hope" Sky replied.

Doctor Taylor performed multiple tests on Sky, after 3 hours of being in the waiting room to hear some feedback, Nurse Jessica came out and took John and Sky back to the hospital room.

Doctor Taylor walked in with a sheet and gave it to Sky. It had all the appointments for her to come here, but she never thought a pregnant woman would have to go as often as it says on the sheet.

The doctor began to talk, "You two are very young parents and this may be very scary for you. Placenta previa isn't causing all of these problems just to let you know. It's other complications too. Sky, you will have to come here every week to see how things are going. If you faint, have a urge of pain and fall to the ground, or anything else along those lines call 911 right away."

Sky and John were listening, but they wanted to know what's going on.

"During a usual placenta previa case, the chases of the woman staying alive is a 30% chance. Sky, as for you the chance isn't 30%."

Sky kept on listening to what the doctor had to say and he continued, "You and the baby only have a 20% chance of surviving."

I tried soo hard LOL, I hope this was good (x. Anyway, summary: John goes to Lincoln and meets Sky's boyfriend and they have a little of a "one-up game" going on. John goes with Sky to the doctor and realizes the placenta previa isn't the only complication and she only has a 20% chance of living.

Preview: John moves in.


	14. If you die, so does my spirit

Chapter 14

New beginning's bring hope, and that's exactly what Sky and John needed, hope. They needed hope this baby will make it out alive and be healthy and they have to have hope that when Sky gives birth she isn't on her death bed.

When Doctor Taylor revealed Sky's chance of surviving was low, she was scared but when he said the baby may not survive, she was terrified.

Her and John were in silence, the doctor looked at both at them and said, "It's ok to feel bad, but this isn't your fault" Sky nodded but her eyes were filling up with tears and Nurse Jessica began to speak, "there's always other options like abortion"

"I..I would never abort this baby, it's my child. I love him" she said,

"Him?" John asked,

"Yes, Mr. Cena the baby's a boy" The doctor answered for Sky.

"Anyway, Ms. James, you need to take 2 pills a day of the prescription I'm going to prescribe to you," Doctor Taylor continued, "Just being curious, what protection were you on?"

"Birth control, Seasonique, to be exact."

"Condoms?" He asked,

"Once in a while,"

He nodded his head and said, "Do you need a wheelchair to the car?"

"No, I can walk. Thank you doctor" She shook his hand and John zoomed past her and flung the door open and went to the car. Anger was written all over his face and his face was bright red, he got into the car and started it up and waited for Sky.

"It's normal for him to react like this, he was just told his baby might not survive" Nurse Jessica said to Sky.

"It's okay, I dealt with him in worse ways, Thank you guys so much." Sky walked into the car and John pushed the seat back more for her. The car ride home was silent, John was driving past stop signs and he was going through red-lights.

"We'll get it out, soon" John asked while going 40 MPH on a 25 mile zone. Sky looked at him and said, "Get what out?"

"That thing inside of you that's hurting you, I'm not gonna sit there and let you die," John said.

"I can't believe your thinking about this," Sky said,

"I can't lose you," John said.

"This baby is coming into this world John, whether you like it or not. I'm giving birth and I'm not having an abortion"

John stopped and pulled over and said, "SKY, the doctor said you have a fucking 20 percent chance to live. I'm not putting up with this shit. I'm making an appointment for an abortion in the morning case settled,"

She looked at him in disbelief, this wasn't John, he would never think about killing the child inside her stomach, she thought he was overwhelmed by everything and he would get over it in a day.

When they got back to the house, John let Sky out and kissed her head and said, "I need to go back get some of my things, I'll be back probably by midnight" He tried kissing her head again but she refused to let him.

She walked into the house and John pulled away. Evan was sitting on the couch with the phone in his hand, he looked over at her and got up and kissed her and said, "Finally, you're home." He kissed her again and said, "What did the doctor say?"

Sky gave him a kiss and said, "I love you," she totally ignored his question about the doctor and kissed him again.

Evan and her were making out for a few minutes then he pulled back and pulled her closer to him and hugged her and said, "Baby, tell me what the doctor said."

"He said, there's a 20% chance of me surviving the labor."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What were the doctor's options?"

"Abortion" She said and Evan was shocked and if he knew Sky at all he knew she would never get an abortion.

He hugged her tight and said, "What did John say about it?"

"He was upset and left to get his things,"

'His things?"

"Yes, Evan. John needs to stay here for a few days, it's his child."

Evan was confused why Sky got so rude from a little comment so he replied, "What's with being rude?"

"Nothing! It's just, I can't stand it anymore." Secretly she couldn't stand the fact John went back to Ashley but then she realized, "what about Lauren?" she came out of her day dream when Evan said, "Sky?"

"Yes, Evan?"

"You were day dreaming. What's with you baby?" He said while pulling her on his lap.

"I don't know, maybe because we couldn't have sex in forever," She said while smiling,

"Well did the doctor say anything?" he smiled,

"He said if I was to take part in sexual intercourse, it had to be slow,"

Evan picked her up and said, "Perfect,"

She smiled at him and kissed him and he took her upstairs to the bed.

He laid her down and slowly took off her clothes, her body was beautiful to him even with the marks on her stomach and the purple lips she had with the bags under her eyes. He pulled apart her legs slowly and kissed down her stomach. She moaned through her lips softly, she hadn't been touched there in a while and she never felt pleasure in months.

He touched her marks and kissed each one, she looked at him and said, "I love you, Evan," she pulled him up and kissed her lips, every kiss meant something, and when he slowly started thrusting in and out of her, she started scratching his back, he went carefully making sure not to hurt her stomach. He kissed her neck and she couldn't help to think of John.

She pictured John doing this to her instead of Evan and she really wished it was John, she saw John's face and body but heard the voice of Evan, his skin was gliding against hers, it was sweaty and his tongue was moist. John and Sky had only made love 3 times, the rest was just sex, she loved all the 3 times and prayed there would be a fourth.

Evan spilled everything out of him and so did Sky, he rested his head on her breasts and breathed heavy. She kissed his head and said, "That was amazing,"

Evan and her fell asleep, she woke up to hearing a rapid knock on the door, she looked over at Evan and got up and put on her pajamas, and she walked to the door and opened it up.

John was standing there with an over-night bag, Sky was wondering what happened when he got home to see Ashley but she didn't ask, she stepped aside and let him into the house, and he walked upstairs to the guest room and laid down, he was exhausted.

She went under the covers and laid down next to him and he pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the head and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I just didn't want anything to happen to you,"

"I understand," She had her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart-beat. He slid his hand under her shirt and touched her belly and said, "The sores are getting worse,"

"I guess, I'm use to the pain by now, at first it hurt."

Sky heard another rapid knock on the door, she looked over at John and said, "Who's that?"

"Shit," John said and he ran down the stairs. Sky was confused and walked after him, John looked at her and said, "Go back up,"

"No," she replied,

"GO BACK UP," He yelled.

Sky walked upstairs, locked herself in her and Evan's room, and the door came swinging open and Ashley had her keys in her hand, and she flipped on the light.

"Is it true?" she said in a rude voice,

"Is what true?" John asked,

"Don't play those fucking games with me, I followed you here. Is that fucking slut pregnant?" she asked,

"Ash, stop"

"She is, isn't she?" Ashley walked up the stairs and saw the door closed and she knocked on it and said, "Open up Sky, you wanna fucking get knocked up by my fucking boyfriend!"

Sky wanted to open the door and beat the shit out of Ashley but she was pregnant so she stayed in the bed and watched the door get kicked, Evan woke up and heard it and said, "Who the fuck is that?"

"Shush" Sky said.

John walked up the stairs and said, "Ashley, go!"

'No! You got her fucking pregnant, John! Everyone knows, this bitch doesn't know how to be a mother, she didn't even have one of her own!" Ashley screamed,

Sky's blood was boiling when Ashley said that, and she thought to herself, "how fucking dare she say that," Sky ran to the door and opened it and said, "You don't fucking know shit about my life or family!"

"I know a lot honey, and next time you wanna fucking get pregnant by my boyfriend, don't leave evidence, Lauren said she spotted you with a fucking baby bump and I know no other guy would have sex with you unlike your mother everyone had a round at that"

Sky swung at her and hit Ashley right in her face and Ashley got up and came running at Sky and John held her back and said, "Ashley! Go!"

Ashley looked at John and said, "We'll finish this when you come back to the fucking house to get your fucking shit! Plus, when her father finds out about this, you're fucked." Ashley ran out the front door and drove off.

"Father?" John asked, "Who is your father?"

Sky stayed quiet and looked at John and said, "Trish never told you who our father is?"

"No, she always found her way around it, who is your father, Sky?"

"Vince," She replied,

John looked at her in disbelief and said, "Vince? Vince McMahon? Why is your last name James and Trish's is Stratus,"

"Her mother's last name is Stratus, my mother's last name was James, and we don't want people to know who our father is,"

John looked at her and understood what Ashley meant, if Vince finds out John got his daughter pregnant, his head is gonna be chopped off.

John walked back to his room and shut the door behind him and Sky waked back to hers, she teared up when she remembered her mother and was furious from the comments Ashley was making about her.

The morning came and it was 9:00, Evan was already off to school and Sky woke up from john calling her name from downstairs.

She wanted to know why the hell John would wake her up to damn early, and she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she walked downstairs and said, "Hey fat ass, next time, don't wake me up so early,"

"Good, you're ready, eat-up. We're going to the Abortion Clinic,"

Sky looked at her breakfast but then she realized what John just told her, she got up and said, "NO"

"Yes, Sky. If you don't go today, I'll make you go another day,"

Evan came in and said, "Forgot my textbook. What's all the yelling about?"

"He wants me to get an abortion! Evan, make him stop!" Sky screamed,

Evan didn't say a word, he looked at the ground and back up at Sky and said, "Sky, maybe, you should-"

Sky cut him off from his sentence and said, "NO, I'm sick of this! I'm not getting an Abortion!"

"We want you alive, not dead!" John screamed back,

"I don't care, I want this baby, what don't you two understand? This is my baby, it's inside my stomach, and I have a connection with it. I love him," She said.

The words hit John like a ton of bricks, he couldn't believe he was thinking about killing his own child, and he teared up and said, "I can't believe I was about to make you do this, I'm so sorry,"

Evan still thought she should get an abortion, just to make sure she'll stay alive but he loved this baby too and wanted Sky to be happy and if happiness was keeping this baby then he will learn to drop it.

The next few days went by normally. John shut up about the abortion idea and Sky felt safer with Evan and John both in the house, Evan had to go out for work so, John and Sky were left in the house alone.

"Wanna go out to get something to eat?" He suggested,

"Where is there to go? Lincoln is always packed with people,"

"Well, there was this diner I passed when I was getting gas for the car, hardly anybody was in there,"

"Get my jacket, and we can go," Sky said,

John grabbed her jacket and handed to her and he led her to the car. She got in and put on her seatbelt and said, "Where is this diner?"

"About 5 minutes away, don't worry," John said,

About 2 minutes into the ride, John started to laugh and Sky looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just remember being here 2 years ago with you and you fell right on that sidewalk"

She laughed too and said, "Shut up!" She hit him in the arm and he pulled into a parking spot, he put the car In park and they walked into the diner, they were laughing as they walked in and they sat in a booth, she looked at the menu and said, "Everything looks so yummy,"

"I swear, it's like you're eating for three," John joked,

She laughed and said, "you're not that fit either,"

John laughed and said, "Whatever you say, baby doll,"

Baby doll bring back so many memories, John would only call Sky baby doll and he was the only one who called her it, she loved being called it but she pretended she didn't care for the name at all.

John and Sky ordered and Sky said, "I thought of some names for the baby,"

"What are they?"

"I thought of John Jr, JJ for short,"

John smiled at the idea, JJ. He liked it and he loved the fact the baby would be named after him.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you, shorty." She smiled and said, "I love you, too."

The conversation went on about the baby and who it would love more but John made his biggest mistake, a waitress walked by and he looked at her ass, Sky saw him and sighed and said, "I thought you said you loved me,"

John was snapped out of what he was thinking and said, "Huh?"

"You said you love me, then you looked at that girl's ass,"

"Sky, I meant as a friend,"

"You're not in love with me?"

"Sky, I am but,"

She cut him off and said, "That's fine, I need to get back. I'll see you at the house." She walked out and took the bus home, John was going after her but he was stuck in traffic, she ran into the house and Evan was sitting on the couch and he looked up at her and said, "Hey baby,"

"Hi," she replied and sat down next to him, he kissed her and said, "how was dinner with John?"

"Good, we talked about baby names" She continued, "he had to go do something," She lied straight to Evan's face but she didn't wanna tell him the incident that happened in the diner, so she kept her mouth shut. "I have to go to the store, don't wait up," Sky got into her car and drove off,

John was calling Sky's cell phone and he said on the answering, "Sky, I love you. I am in love with you, I'm just an idiot. Please pick up!"

After 2 hours of calling, John went home, he walked into the house and Ashley was crying on the couch, he sat down next to her and kissed her forehead and said, "This baby doesn't mean me and you are done,"

Sky was driving 70 MPH, she knew John went home and she had to tell him she was sorry for blowing up, and she knew John was in love with her and she had to make it right.

Ashley was still crying and John looked down and said, "Ash, I wanna ask you something,"

Sky pulled up into John and Ashley's house and went to the door, she pushed it open and saw Ashley crying on the couch and John wasn't there.

"Ashley," Sky was talking but Ashley cut her off and said, "John proposed to me,"

YAY, ending :33 summary: John wants Sky to get an abortion, Ashley shows up and reveals Sky's dad is Vince and her mother is dead. John takes Sky out to dinner and tells her he loves her but when he looks at the waitress' ass, things go wrong. Sky goes to John's house and walks in on Ashley telling her, John proposed to her.

NO preview this time, let your minds wonder! Ahhaha.


	15. Double the trouble

Chapter 15

Marriage is supposed to be about love, and joining as one but, if someone else in love with someone who is getting married, what will happen?

Sky stepped back and looked at Ashley with John's ring, it wasn't any ring, it was John's father's ring, and everyone knows John will only give that to a special someone.

Her heart raced and she stepped back more and said, "Proposed?"

Before Ashley could talk, John walked in with two glasses and a champagne glass, he looked up as pouring them and saw Sky standing there, she was broken and she looked like crap, but to him she was unbelievably beautiful.

He put the glass down and Sky talked before he could even get a word out of his mouth, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Congratulations, both of you,"

John glanced at her and said, "Thanks, we'll be sure to invite you to the wedding," He smiled at the end and Sky nodded her head and walked outside, she didn't even say good-bye, she had a doctor's appointment in the morning to see what the baby looked like since the last one, she cancelled.

When she got into the house, Evan was already sound asleep on the couch, she put her jacket down and put a blanket over Evan and kissed his head and said, "Night, baby,"

She walked upstairs and slept and when she woke up on the morning, she looked at the clock and it was 11 PM, Evan was off to work for the whole entire weekend and won't be back until Monday night and he'll miss a day at Lincoln high school. She took a shower and put her hair in a ponytail, she checked her phone and John called, so she called him back.

"Been waiting for you to answer," John said,

"Why did you call?"

"I'm in the hallway, text me a picture of the x ray and tell me what the doctor said," John said, "I'll catch up with you later, I'm in class,"

She hung up without saying good-bye, her tears were still streaming, how could John possibly marry another girl? She rubbed her head and go into her car, her stomach was too big to fit, she had no idea how the hell her stomach could be this big, she wasn't eating like crazy and there was only one little tiny baby in her stomach.

When she pulled up the doctor's office, Nurse Jessica was waiting outside to help her out of the car; they put her in a wheelchair and took her to the doctor's office.

"Doctor Taylor is running little late today, Miss. James. I'll show you the babies and test some things on your stomach."

Sky took off her shirt and Nurse Jessica told her to relax, she couldn't relax so she faked it. Jessica rubbed some cream on her belly, "This will help your marks go away, and Doctor Taylor will prescribe some to you,"

She nodded her head and laid back and after Nurse Jessica had an x-ray of the baby, Sky was eager to see her little angel, JJ. Nurse Jessica took a glimpse at it and doubled took, her eyes were glued to the picture and she said, "Oh my god,"

She ran to the doctor's phone and called Doctor Taylor, the only words Sky heard was "Please hurry up, I have no idea what's going on,"

With that, in 5 minutes Doctor Taylor came through the door with a pair of glasses, he took the x-ray and looked at it and whispered, "No wonder why I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl,"

Sky looked at them and they were examining the sheet, "Does this mean?" Nurse Jessica was about to speak but Doctor Taylor cut her off and said, "Yes, it means this."

Nurse Jessica said, "You tell her, I can't believe this," She walked out of the room and down the hallway and Sky was sitting there looking at Doctor Taylor.

"Congratulations, Ms. James, you're having twins," he said,

"Twins?" She asked,

"Yes, two babies in your stomach, one's a boy and one's a girl."

Sky was in shock and she said, "Are you serious," She smiled at the fact she will have a baby boy and a baby girl.

"Yes," he replied, "Jessica is just really scared for you," He patted her back and Sky looked at him and said, "Scared for me?"

"Well, if you have two twins, they can both die and kill you easily. We're trying to make sure all 3 of you survive, and that's our goal for this whole pregnancy."

"If I'm dying and so are they, please nurse them first," Sky said,

"I'll be sure to do that, Ms. James" he said and she nodded and said, "I need the cream,"

"Oh yes! The cream, he handed her the prescription and said, "Put this cream on after your shower, and your husband already paid for it in the mail, so there's no need to take out your credit card and he also paid extra for CVS to bring the cream here," He handed her the cream and Sky took it.

"He's not my husband, I wish he was," She said,

"I apologize, Sky. I didn't mean to cause any harm. Now, Jessica will take you to your car."

Nurse Jessica came in and helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her out, "I'll be there in the delivery room," Nurse Jessica continued, "I wanna make sure you and this baby are safe,"

She wheeled her all the way to her car and helped her in, "I'll see you next week, Ms. James"

When Sky got home, she looked at the clock, it said 7:00 PM, she was at the doctor's all day, and it didn't seem that long, she walked into the kitchen and put on the light and took out her cell phone, John was calling and she picked up.

"Yes?" She said,

"Just wondering what happened at the doctors, is that too much to ask?" John said,

"Sorry, well he told me something that's gonna increase my risk to dying more,"

John spit out his drink and she could hear it and he said, "Come again?"

"John, I'm having twins."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"'I'll be up there tomorrow,"

After John came up, the days went by quickly, she saw Ashley pick out her wedding dress and she helped John pick out his tux. He looked so good when he tried it on, and when she peaked at Ashley putting on her dress in front of Trish and Velvet, she got jealous of her beauty. She watched as they made their invitation cards, they used the perfect designs on the card and Sky knew Ashley was doing it in front of her to stick it to her. She ignored it because she was there for John, not Ashley. When they finished the invitation cards, Sky read it, "Marriage of Ashley Massaro and Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena Jr." Her heart sank when she read it. It didn't hurt as much as then she saw the place they were getting married in, their life was so perfect.

As the days went on, Sky noticed everyone graduated and she actually went back to Washington Heights to graduate, then she drove back to Lincoln to live. The months went by quickly, soon enough she was 8 months pregnant. Her life wasn't that bad, things got better, and Doctor Taylor found ways to keep her alive when she gives birth but the day was approaching when she would give birth. She got invited to the bachelorette party for both John and Ashley. They didn't have separate ones they decided to have one big one. She was curling her hair before she went and was looking for an outfit that would fit over her huge stomach.

Evan was on business yet again and wasn't going to be there for the wedding, he was already in New York. She found an outfit that made her look somewhat normal, she headed to the party. When she first walked in, it was awkward; nobody she hung out with was there. She put her gift with the rest of the gifts, it was a picture that showed loved and Ashley loved that kind of stuff.

She picked around the food and took it back to her chair and sat down, she saw Randy from the corner of her eye, he was talking to John and he was walking through like he was gold, he plotted down next to Sky and said, "I don't see you for almost a year and you're pregnant"

"Yeah, John did this to me," She laughed as Randy hugged her and Randy said, "So your letting this happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your letting him marry her?"

"There's nothing I can do, Randy"

"Sky, your carrying his child, just take him to the back room and see how things go, for me, just try."

Sky nodded and got up and John walked up towards her and said, "Hey" and he hugged her and said, "How's the babies?"

"Good, kicking and healthy so far the doctor said, anyway John can we talk?"

John looked at her and agreed to talking alone in the back room, when she waked in, she was quiet but then she began to talk, "John, I love you."

John laughed and said, "Sky, I love you too,"

"No, John, I'm in love with you."

John looked at her and was in complete shock, he knew Sky had feelings for him but he had no ide that the day before his wedding, she would do this to him.

Before he could answer, Sky dropped to the ground, she screamed and her water broke, John picked her up instantly and brought her upstairs and everyone was rushing outside with her, John put her into the car and Doctor Taylor and Nurse Jessica were waiting or her to arrive, they pulled her in and she was looking how the lights were going by. She kept shutting her eyes and opening them back up, she saw a doctor over her and she saw John holding her hand, within seconds she was knocked out on the hospital bed.

They did surgery for hours, John watched from the sides, and he couldn't be up close because the doctors needed to focus, he heard so many medical terms and wondered what on earth they were saying. He listened in then one of the doctors turned around with a baby, Doctor Taylor turned around and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Cena, here's your baby boy."

They wrapped him up and John held him and kissed the top of his head, John smiled at him, once he touch him, it was amazing.

"One of them survived now, we have the other two," A young doctor said,

"I know, but if we time this right, all of them will survive."

A doctor took the baby away from John so, they can clean him up and weigh him and put a tag on him to make sure it was John's baby. John sat at the side of the room, within 20 minutes, he heard a buzz noise and everyone in the room was moving around.

"She's not breathing!" A doctor said,

"We have the second baby out but the mother isn't breathing," A doctor said,

More doctors rushed to the room and Nurse Jessica was standing next to Sky on the bed, John was pushed out of the room and he tried to be let back in, his nerves were running and tears rushed to his eyes. He dropped to the floor on his knees and cried.

END OF CHAPTER 15! LOL. Summary: Ashley and John confirm they are getting married, Sky finds out she's pregnant with twins, Sky goes into labor at John and Ashley's party the day before the wedding and John and Sky's babies come out safe and alive but their mother isn't breathing.

NO PREVIEW AGAIN LOL, sorry can't really think of one.


	16. The wedding that changed it all

Chapter 16

Tons of people don't believe in soul mates or love until it happened to them, but what would you do if your soul mate die? Some say when your soul mate dies they watch over you and others say when your soul mate dies, you die inside.

John was on his knees, crying his eyes out and saying Sky's name over and over. He couldn't lose her, she was everything to him. She was the mother of his children and he never got to hold his baby girl, she was taken right to a doctor, and he never got to kiss Sky's lips one last time if she dies.

4 long hours passed, it was 4 AM, exact; a doctor came out of the room and said, "Mr. Cena, may we talk to you."

"Of course, doctor." John replied.

The doctor's name was Bruno, and John listened carefully to what he was saying, "She's in critical condition, the good news is she's breathing but if she doesn't wake up then there's nothing we can do, but she seems like she will wake up soon. As for the baby boy, he's healthy and we have in all his weigh ins and height, everything you would want. As for the girl, she's in critical condition as well. Since Sky's heart stopped, but we got the baby out before her heart did stop. You can wait in the waiting room or stay here. Wherever you're comfortable."

"Thanks, doctor" John said, and he peeked through the baby room and saw his baby boy laying there, he was so cute and John didn't see his daughter next to him, and Nurse Jessica came up behind her and said, "She's the next one over, she can't be in that room, she needs to be hooked up to a machine. Don't worry she just got out of critical condition, she's perfectly fine." Nurse Jessica rubbed John's bad as a sign of comfort and John walked over and saw his baby girl being took out of a machine, she was so beautiful.

The doctor took her out to John and John held her and he looked down at her and said, "You look just like daddy," He smiled and the doctor took her back and said, "We never got to do her weight and height, sorry"

John took out his cell phone and called Ashley, "Ash, postpone the wedding from 2 days from now, Sky is in the hospital, tell them I'll pay extra." He hung up right away and walked into the waiting room. Trish, Lauren, Ashley, Evan, Randy, Both of John's brothers, Michelle, Velvet, Eve, Mickie, Jeff, Cody, and last but not least Vince. John remember backed to the conversation he had with Ashley.

(Flashback)

Ashley looked at John and said, "We'll finish this when you come back to the fucking house to get your fucking shit! Plus, when her father finds out about this, you're fucked."

John shook his head and sat next to Trish and Ashley. Ashley held John's hand and kissed his cheek and said, "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes,"

"Good, there rooms are ready"

"Good,"

John never told Sky what Ashley was planning, and he couldn't tell her without Sky freaking out of him. Ashley had gotten two baby rooms ready in their house, one of a boys and the other was a girls. She was planning on taking the babies away from Sky through court and make them her own children. She was going to say that Sky wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child, when Sky did have responsibility.

Vince scooted over towards John and put his arm around his neck and said, "You think you're a tough guy?"

"No sir." John replied.

Vince tightened his grip and said, "If my daughter is in his much pain ever again because of you, so help me God I will stab you in your sleep." Vince let go and moved over.

John was thinking about how much was going on that when Vince said that to him, he simply ignored it and continued on with what he was doing.

The doctor said John can take home the babies, John put them to bed and John wasn't going to tell Sky this, she would have flipped out if she finds out that Ashley and her kids were in the same house.

Ashley was talking about the kids, John was annoyed by it so he told Ashley, "Babe, don't overdo it. They aren't your kids and Sky will flip."

Ashley sighed and said, "you're right, but I didn't even touch them. I'm not going to touch them until they belong to us,"

"I know," John continued, "I'm gonna go to the hospital, Sky may be waking up soon. I need to check on her."

When John got to the hospital, Sky was still sleeping, she had flowers piled up next to her bed, and John leaned down and kissed the temple Sky and smiled at her. She was so beautiful and the doctor had said if she waits u she will survive.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand and kissed it, and he started to tear up.

"You know I'm getting married tomorrow and I think you're doing this to keep me away from her," He chuckled and continued, "But, you need to wake up our baby boy and girl need you. Their so beautiful and they don't even have names, I know you said you were gonna name him JJ but I wanted to make sure you made up your mind before I start calling him that. Our baby girl had machines hooked up to her and all she needs is her mom." John hasn't cried in three years, well three years until now and he continued to say, "I need you, Sky. I love you and I need you in my life. I know I been such a dick to you but you're everything I want, baby doll, please wake up."

John put his head down and Sky slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him and said, "Her name is Allison,"

John smiled and said, "JJ and Allison" and he reached up and kissed her head. She looked up at John and said, "Where are the babies?"

"Trish has them, she'll be in here any minute, when she hears your voice," With that, Trish came in with both of them, she handed JJ to Sky and Allison to John. Sky started tearing up when she looked at them, they were so beautiful. She touched JJ's face and John handed her Allison, she held both with one arm and kissed them both on their heads and said, "I love you both so much." John took JJ from Sky and held him.

After an hour of raving about the two new borns, Ashley walked into the hospital room; she was wearing a tight mini skirt and a tank top. Sky thought "Even at a hospital she has to dress slutty,"

"John," She continued, "The wedding is tomorrow, and the two new Cena's can come as well,"

She left the room and John looked back at JJ and Allison and kissed both their heads one last time and Sky spoke, "Go home and shower and get ready for tomorrow, and visit us later, we'll be home,"

John did as she said and went home and within 2 hours, the doctor let Sky go home, she felt a thousand times better and the marks on her stomach were already healing. Evan put JJ and Allison down for a nap and walked downstairs.

He sat down next to Sky and said, "You know I heard what John said, when you were in the hospital bed,"

Sky was awake when John was talking but she didn't wake up because she wanted to hear what he had to say so, she pretended she didn't know anything and stayed quiet.

"Just answer me something, because I need to ask you something since you're my girlfriend,"

She nodded and listened to what he had to say, "Do you have feelings for John? Just answer me and if you say no, I'll drop the subject for good,"

She looked down and didn't answer and Evan took it as a yes, she still has feelings for John. "Well then, I have all my stuff packed already, I'm off to college."

"You're leaving me?" Sky said,

"I can't be with a girl that is in love with her ex-boyfriend," He leaned in and kissed her and said, "I'll be seeing you," He left with his bags and Sky couldn't believe what just happened, he dumped her because of her old feelings for John.

She started to cry, but then she remembered, she had her two little angels upstairs sleeping and she checked on them. For the rest of the night, Sky fed them, bathed them and everything. She wasn't gonna be a naive mother that says she will be the best mother in the world. She knew it will hard and to make it worse, she had two, but she loved them and played with them.

Trish called Sky up on the phone and said, "I need to talk to you," she said,

Sky sat down and said, "Shoot, I just put JJ and Allison down to sleep; surprisingly they sleep really good,"

"I know, their adorable but I need to talk to you about what happened last night,"

"Okay, I'm listening,"

"John took the kids home to his and Ashley's house, they had two baby rooms there and everything. I'll be at your house in 45 minutes with my bags, I need to move in with you to help you with the twins and when I get there you can go yell at John,"

Sky's anger was through the roof and she said, "Okay" she held in her anger and hung up the phone and waited for Trish to show up.

John was looking at his tux for tomorrow and he smiled at it. He loved Ashley and he knew she was the right decision. She walked up behind him and hugged him and said, "He baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Just Sky's reaction to when she finds out we're going to try to take the babies from her," John didn't wanna take the babies form her but Ashley was controlling and Ashley wanted them.

"Well, Sky isn't strong enough to handle this baby, she's a little girl in a woman's body," Ashley continued, "When the kids are with us we won't ever tell them who their real mother is, to them it will be me,"

John nodded his head in agreement and at that moment, Sky came through the door and started screaming, "Keep my children away from this place!" She pushed John and slapped his across the face, Ashley jumped on her but Sky pushed her off and kicked her in the face. John pulled them apart and said, "SKY, GO home, Ashley, Stop!"

Sky looked at John and left the house, she couldn't believe, John was still getting married to Ashley and she kicked him out, when she got home she saw Trish holding Allison ad JJ was sleeping.

The next morning approached and Sky's heart wasn't ready to go to the wedding but her kids were going, so she had to go. She put on a purple dress and Trish walked in with a red dress on, Trish began to speak, "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," she said,

"Just stay for the wedding and get some of the cake and me and you are gonna get out of there," Trish continued, "I'm sorry about this, but someday John will realize how important you are to him,"

Sky picked up Allison, Allison had a tiny bit of hair on her head so Sky put a ink bow in her hair that matched her cute dress, and she put JJ in a tux, Trish kissed both their heads and said, "Time to go babies,"

When they arrived it was a beautiful setting, with flowers everywhere and everyone was gathering to their seats, she looked for the names and saw JJ and Allison next to each other but Sky was put all the way in the back but she didn't care, she flicked off the sign that said, "Michelle" she sat and Trish was a bridesmaid, and so was Velvet, Eve, Mickie and 3 others that she couldn't remember the names of.

She saw John stand on the alter; she glanced up at the man that was the father of her children, the man she was so in love with. He was in a suit, with a tie, she mouthed, "I love you" towards him but he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking down the aisle, waiting for his soon to be bride to walk up.

She heard the music and everyone got up, the brides maids were walking down and Ashley turned and started to walk with her father and Sky wished it was her, Sky looked back at John, he was smiling at Ashley, and when she reached him, her father hugged Ashley and shook John's hand. Ashley and John held hands when they reached the pastor, everyone sat.

They turned towards each other and the pastor began,

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness a commitment, a commitment between Jonathan and Ashley. There are many things I can say to the two of you today, but instead I chose to listen to the words you have for each other," He looked over and Ashley and said, "Ashley,"

Sky closed her eyes and thought, "This is the easy part to hear hers,"

"John, out of the all the things I told you, one stands out to me and that one is, "I love you," there's only one word that word we have between each other and that word is love. Ever since, I met you, my life has become better; you rescued me from all my problems, and you were here with me through thick and thin. Marriage is forever and we are forever,"

The pastor said, "Jonathan,"

Sky closed her eyes, the tears streamed down her face and JJ and Allison were playing with the toys she gave them. She breathed in and out and Trish looked over at her and Trish felt horrible.

Sky knew it was over, John and she were over and she remembered something,

(Flashback)

"Sky, I love you, you're gonna be the girl I marry one day," John said,

She snapped out of the flashback before it made her sadder, she took out a tissue and cleaned up her tears before anyone could notice.

John began to speak, "5 years ago, when we met in middle school, I had a lot of trouble in my life as well, and you helped me through it. I promise I will always, always protect you, Ashley and nobody thought we would ever work but nobody understood the love I had for you, I love you more and more every time I look into your eyes. I will say this to you, every day, always and forever,"

Sky tears were like river flowing down her face, her cheeks were red and she wiped away the tears on her face. She pictured her and John u there getting married the image ran through her head of her saying, "I love you" and him saying, "You're so beautiful,"

"Now, Ashley, do you take Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena as your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do," Ashley said,

Sky looked at John, maybe there was hope he wouldn't do this, and the pastor began, "Now, Jonathan, do you take Ashley Massaro as your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

Sky cringed and she closed her eyes and didn't wanna look and when she peaked open she heard John say, "I do,"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride, Mr. Cena. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena." John kissed Ashley and everyone clapped, and Sky began to clap and she wiped the tears away. John didn't even look at her once during the whole ceremony.

John and Ashley exited and Sky went into the private bathroom and cried, Allison and JJ were with Trish until Sky was done and when she was done, she walked out and saw John. John was playing with JJ and Allison and kissed them and Ashley was next to them. Sky watched as they danced to their wedding song and watched how John kissed Ashley was gracefully on the lips. John came up to her about a half an hour into the party and brought her to the back with the kids.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," John said,

"I can't believe you married her,"

"What do you expect, Sky? I was happy with her, not you. I went out with you only because Lauren made me and because of my bet, we have two kids,"

John's mind raced back to when Lauren gave John the bet,

(Flashback to Chapter 1)

"You know what; I dare you to ask out Davison." Lauren said.

"Fine, I will."

Sky looked at John and grabbed JJ and Allison and ran out and John raced after her and said, "Sky, I'm sorry I did end up falling for you," Sky went up to Trish and said, 'Can you take them because I know John wants them here."

"Sure, Sky, we'll be home later," She handed Allison and JJ to Trish and they were in Trish's arms, sleeping peacefully." Sky walked outside crying her eyes out, she was walking to her car and she heard footsteps behind her.

It sounded like the same person who was following her the night of homecoming, she walked faster. She thought Evan checked on this guy and said he wasn't there. She walked faster and faster and then the person grabbed her from behind and threw her down on the grass when she was walking to her car. She screamed and then the person put her on her stomach and tied her hands behind her back, he taped her mouth and put his hands down her pants.

She screamed and started saying things through the duct tape, "I can't wait to get some of this pussy," he whispered to her.

END OF CHAPTER 16! Summary: Sky wakes up and Ashley wants to keep both JJ and Allison, the wedding for John and Ashley is coming up and Sky goes to John and yells at him for bringing the twins to Ashley and his house. The wedding comes as well and John and Ashley begin their vows and Sky cries throughout the whole things and wants her to be in Ashley's spot next to John but she knew it will never happen so she cried in the bathroom after the wedding and John pulls her to the side at the party. He tells her he never loved her and that he only went out with her for a bet. She wants to leave but John wants JJ and Allison there so she acts Trish to watch them sober, Trish agrees and watches them. She walks out into the parking lot and hears the voice and footsteps of the person she heard at homecoming and followed her to Lincoln; she thought Evan said he couldn't find the person. She started running faster and faster until he caught up with her and ties her hands behind her back and duct taped her mouth. He indicated that he was going to rape her.

I can't think of preview again sorry, my mind is just going with the story lately.

BTW, if there are any typos or sentences that don't make sense, I apologize I type fast and I'm way too lazy to go back and look lol.

Please Read and Review! I love feedback.


	17. The enemy

Chapter 17

Guys, I am soo sorry. Sky's name in the beginning was Sky Davison, in chapter 12 I could have SWOREN, I put that she changed her name back to James. I changed it now. For people who already read chapter 12 before I edited it, she changed her name back to James because she wanted her mother's last name and Davison was a fake last name because she wanted Davison because of her grandmother's last name but then she wanted her mothers.

Losing your soul mate is difficult but seeing your soul mate with someone else is even harder.

Sky woke up in a room that was dark, she couldn't sit up and she just laid there, waiting. She was cold and she realized she was naked, it was freezing in the room, and it was just freaking winter in there. She kept crying for hours and she was sick of breathing through her nose, she wanted to take a deep breath.

The door opened up and she heard footsteps but she was blindfolded. The man came up behind her and started touching her body again, she didn't fight back because she remembered last night when she fought back he hit her and he left bruises all over her body.

She heard a cell phone and saw some light through the blind fold, and the man picked up the phone and said, "Yeah, I got her. Just finished her off a few hours ago, maybe she'll get pregnant again." The sick bastard laughed at the remark he made.

She thought about Allison and JJ and started to cry, she hoped her two babies were perfectly fine. The man picked her up and put her in a chair, she put her hands on a table and she could hear him take out a chair from the other side. He took off her blind fold and took off the duct tape on her mouth.

He had on a mask, one you wear in the winter so your face doesn't get cold. His hands were white and he began to speak, "Sky, sky, sky" he said, while smiling. "Everyone's looking for you wait, no nobody cares about you,"

The next morning after the wedding, John was sleeping next to Ashley, he woke up and sat up, he was naked and so was she, they just made love and he couldn't feel more on top of the world. He leaned over and kissed her head. He grabbed his cell phone and walked outside and called Trish.

"John! Is Sky there?" She said right when she picked up,

"No, I thought she was with you."

"No, I've been looking for her."

John had the TV on and he looked at the TV and the reporter said there has been a rapist on the loose lately and he was last seen on Sunny Set Blvd. John dropped his orange juice he was drinking, Sunny set Blvd was the street on the reception last night.

The man was sitting across Sky; she hasn't said a word since she entered the room. The man began to talk, "I've been watching you for 2 years, Miss. James. At homecoming I was the one stalking you, whenever you walk alone at night, I'm the one behind you who has been behind you whenever you walk at night"

Sky was looking down and the man got Sky's attention by saying, "I'm the one who introduced Ashley and John"

Sky looked up and wanted to punch him in his face but she held back and stayed quiet.

Ashley woke up and walked downstairs, she looked at John and kissed him and said, "Hey baby,"

"Not right now, Ash." John said,

"What the fuck? Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Sky's missing; I'm calling the police,"

"No, stop. John, if she's missing from action then, we can take the kids easier."

John looked at Ashley and put the phone back down.

The man was looking at Sky still, he was staring then he said, "I know a secret even you don't know about yourself."

Sky looked up and the man said "Allison James isn't your mother,"

Sky was in shocked and she said, 'Excuse me?"

"Allison James adopted you, your real mother, Georgia gave you up as a baby and Vince is your real dad but Allison helped him raise you,"

Sky couldn't believe it and she said, "Why didn't my real mother want me?"

"Because, nobody wants you, your mother didn't want you, and John didn't want you, wanna know the worse part about you and me?"

"What?" Sky said,

"You slept with me before," The man took off his mask and Evan was behind it, smirking at Sky.

Sky looked at him and thought, "Sweet Evan could never do this,"

She began to speak, "Evan, you raped me?"

John called the police and they were looking all over for Sky, he made sure that JJ and Allison were perfectly fine with Trish until their mother was found.

"What does she look like?"

"She's curvy, long brown hair, blue eyes, somewhat tan skin but not too tan, a balance of white and tan, short, 5'1 and her hair is curly, and here's a picture of her," he handed him a picture of her and John on her birthday last year, when john told her how much he loved her.

"Understood, what's her last name?"

"Cena, Mrs. John Cena," John lied but he wanted her to be found under his name and he kept this secret from Ashley.

Evan said, "Do you want to meet your mother?"

Sky didn't say anything, but then a slender woman with brown hair walked in; she sat down.

"Hello, daughter" she said while smiling.

Within seconds the police came in, they handcuffed Evan and Sky stepped back, her mother was no longer in the room, she escaped before the police spotted her. John came in and put a blanket around Sky and kissed her head and said, "The doctors gonna take care of you, we're gonna test for STDs or anything,"

She pushed John off sort of, he went out with her for a bet and it raced through her mind what he said to her, the doctor took her to a room, he tested her for any STD and it came out negative, she was lucky.

The police started speaking to her about pressing charges, she didn't care about it at the moment, and her mind was focused on her mother, the real mother who gave birth to her.

When she got home, she had sores all over her body and she heard a knock at her door. Ashley was standing there with papers in her head and she handed them to hear and Sky read them and looked up and her said, "You're actually trying to take my kids away from me?"

"Yes, be in court in 2 months,"

When she left, Sky punched the wall, she hated Ashley, she wanted her dead or wanted her to die, she had enough problems with getting raped and abused now Ashley wants her kids. The next two months were slow, John took the kids a few times every week, and they were growing fast.

Sky came into the court early in the morning, Ashley was standing on her side and Sky glanced over and saw John standing next to Ashley.

The judge was sitting in her seat and she said, "Mrs. Cena, please explain to me what you're here for,"

"Well, my husband, John had gotten Ms. James pregnant a few months ago and she had just given birth a few days ago. John and I are here for the custody of the twins, JJ and Allison"

"Mr. Cena please explain what happened between you and Miss. James,"

"Well, Miss. James and I had a relationship and I actually happened to get her pregnant, Ashley and I believe she isn't responsible enough for the children and therefore we would like to take custody,"

"Very well then," the judge said, "Miss. James, why do they say you're not responsible?"

"Because I'm in love with Mr. Cena and I cry over him a lot,"

"Mrs. Cena, please elaborate"

"I'll be happy to, Ms. James always tried to break up Mr. Cena and myself and I believe that's somewhat childish and she's always crying over him therefore I believe if she can't take care of herself how can she take care of another?"

"Ms. James, is this true?" the judge asked,

"Yes, I do cry over him but I do take care of my kids,"

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"What do you work as?"

"I work at a restaurant as a waitress,"

"Does anyone live with you?"

"Yes, my sister,"

"She helps with the twins?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"How much of a day do you believe you spend with your children?"

"I work 3 PM-7 PM, so I would say 10 hours,"

The case went on for several hours, Ashley brought up everything wrong about Sky and Sky couldn't defend herself any longer.

"Well it seems to me we made a decision, Miss. James, you are a wonderful young woman but-" she got cut off from someone opening the door to the court house, a woman walked through and Sky couldn't see her face from everyone standing to see her, she walked straight up to the judge and began to speak.

"Hello, Judge Patricia, not to disturb but I'll like to say some words,"

Everyone was eager to hear and the judge let her, Sky only saw the back of her head.

"Miss Sky James is a wonderful mother; she has never left her children's side and loves them dearly. She has the most responsibility a young woman would have, she's only 18 years old and she works and had her own home, she takes care of everything she has ever owned, and you may be asking, "Where did this lady come from? How does she know this? Well, I know this because I'm her mother, Elizabeth."

She turned around and looked at Sky; it was the woman Evan brought into the room.

The judge looked at what was written down on her paper and said, "Custody is shared 75% Miss James and 25% Mr. Cena, case closed," The judge got up and left the building.

Sky ran up to her mother and hugged her and said, "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, honey."

"Would you like to come back to my house?"

"No, no thanks, I have things to get to," She walked out of the court house and left Sky confused, she was confused because wouldn't her mother want to get and know her?

Sky took out her cell phone and say "Inbox (1)" she opened up the text message and it said, "I'm back,"

End of chapter 17 :3 ! Summary: Sky gets raped and we find out who it is, she meets her real mother and has a court date with Ashley, she wins but her mother leaves without visiting her and she gets a strange text message saying, "I'm back" Sorry if this chapter wasn't great, I Needed it to start something new which was the "I'm back," but first I needed to get rid of the court cases and everything.

Summary: The messages keep getting weirder and weirder.


	18. Where's the bedroom?

Chapter 18

Sorry for not updating quickly today. I had to put up the Christmas tree and the ornaments then I had a shit load of physics homework to do _ so I couldn't start writing until after, I'm so sorry lol.

If you get a weird text message from someone, you freak out and if they keep coming, you call the cops but, Sky couldn't call the cops. She had just gone to court for not having enough responsibility for her children, if they find out about this her children will be gone for good.

She ignored the text message and tried not to think about it the whole day, but while she was giving Allison and JJ their baths, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said over the phone,

The anonymous caller hung up instantly and didn't bother to call back so after she cleaned up Allison and JJ; she took them to their bed and put them to sleep.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up and said, "Listen, Asshole," she was cut off by John's voice and he said, "Whoa, Whoa I didn't know you would call me that,"

"What do you want?" she asked,

"Well Ashley's going with her father to their lake house tomorrow, some family tradition every year for them. Since, we're not getting along I wanted to know if you wanted get lunch tomorrow with me and the kids. Ashley said she wouldn't mind and it would be great for all 4 of us to go out,"

"Is there some sort of twist?"

"No, just lunch. I'll pay,"

Sky agreed to go out to lunch but she wasn't so sure John just wanted lunch, she thought there was some sort of twist on this,"

The next afternoon came; Sky was waiting for John to pull up at her house. She sat in front of the window and every time she ducked her head not to look desperate. John pulled up and he started walking to the front door. She walked over to Allison and JJ; she fixed Allison's hair and JJ's shirt. John knocked on the door and Sky yelled, "Come in,"

John walked in and side hugged Sky and picked up both Allison and JJ and gave them each a toy, they smiled at them and Sky said, "Give daddy a kiss," Of course since their little, they didn't listen but John kissed them both.

"Ready to go?" John asked,

"Yes, but you need to put the car seats in your car,"

John took the car seats and put them in and strapped them both in. Sky sat in the front and John started to drive, she handed Allison and JJ one of their toys and they played peacefully.

When they got to the café, John carried JJ and Sky carried Allison, they picked a seating for 2 and got 2 baby booths. Sky took out some baby food for each of them and put it in their bowl that was already set on the table. She looked down at the menu and John took her hand.

She was confused on why he was touching her hand and she looked up and said, "Yes?"

"There's a party tonight,"

"What's your point?"

"It's Randy's"

"Continue"

"Well, my granddad said he would watch the twins while I and you go,"

"I wanna stay home with the babies,"

"We don't always get what we want,"

They got into a tiny argument about going and Sky said, "I don't want to go!" she yelled but nobody was outside where they were seated. Allison started crying and Sky kissed Allison's head and put her pacifier in her mouth.

"Please, go."

Sky gave in after John said it over 4 times, but all her club clothes are in the back of her closet, and she didn't have the energy to find them but she knew she had to since she agreed to go.

"Anyway, other than that, you were wrong for trying to take my kids away from me," she closed her menu and John said, "Ash wanted them, I thought it was fair for you to have 75% and I have 25%, I'm married you're not."

"Exactly," Sky replied, and she continued to talk, "You need to pay the child support this month, I didn't get a check,"

He said, "Weird, I thought I sent it, but here," he reached into his pocket and took out his check-book, he wrote out a check and gave it to her, "I'll pay it to you that way for now on, I don't feel like going through the child support drama,"

She agreed to have it paid that way, and said, "But, how are you gonna give me the check?"

"We'll meet up once a month when Ashley's with her father and we'll have lunch or dinner and I'll pay you," He explained and she nodded her head and said, "So where's Randy's party?"

"Ocean Lounge," John explained, "he told me to make you come."

She nodded once more and the waitress came up and asked, "Hi, I'm Jasmine, I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

John asked for a beer and Sky hit him under the table and pointed to the twins and he said, "Forget that," and Sky said, "Just get two waters,"

"Okay," the waitress said while walking off.

"Why did you kick me and point to the twins?" He asked,

"Because my father drank in front of me and I'm not letting it happen to our kids plus you're not even 21, you're only 19."

"She wouldn't I.D me,"

"How do you know?"

"She knows Ashley so she knows me,"

Sky's phone rang again and it was the anonymous caller again and she said, "I have to answer this call," She walked to the bathroom and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sky. I see you and John are having lunch with the twins," The voice said and Sky replied, "If this is Evan, I'm already filing for harassment,"

"No, it isn't Evan, Evan's dead. He got ran over by a car on Route 4, when he was walking to his new work. He was under the name of Thomas."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Your worst nightmare" The person hung up and John over heard the whole conversation.

She walked back to the table and sat down and wiped her lips, the rest of the conversation was normal and they joked around and John didn't bring up the phone call he heard.

At night, Sky was getting dressed into her outfit, Allison and JJ were taken by John's granddad, and she was excited to go, and spend time there with John. Trish was coming too so they all went in the same car, when they walked in they all greeted Randy and Sky gave him a kiss on the lips and John didn't like she did that but he brushed it off.

John asked Sky, "do you wanna dance with me or do I have to find someone else?"

Sky and John use to grind at the high school parties but ever since they broke up, they haven't even gone to a party together since they broke but Sky took up his offer to grind. It was wrong for them to do this, he was a married man but Ashley deserved everything she had coming.

John and Sky's lips were so close, and John had his hands all over her body, she looked up at him and he kissed her, and she kissed back, her body was rubbing against his and John had his arm around her back to hold her up, her clothes were so skimpy, basically a bra and panties.

He picked her up and while holding her, he asked Randy where the bedrooms are, he pointed to a room and he took her there. He put her on the bed and took off her skimpy clothes; his hands were warm and soft as he rubbed her breasts, and she spread open her legs.

He kissed her neck and down her body, they were both sweating, from the dancing now the sexual movement going on between them. He began to thrust in and out of the woman he loved, she was moaning.

"You ok?" John asked,

"I'm perfect, just keep going," She was holding onto him and when he was finally finished, he kissed her. She rested her head back and John fell asleep on her and when he woke up the next morning, he looked up at her and kissed her again but then he took out his cell phone and Ashley called him.

He wrote Sky a quick note about how he needed to get home and he ran in and saw Ashley crying.

He came up behind her and said, "Babe, I'm so sorry I wasn't home, I was at work."

She turned around with tears of joy and held up a pregnancy test and said, "I'm pregnant,"

END OF CHAPTER 18 LOL, omg XDD LOL. Summary : The strange text messages and calls go on and John invites Sky to lunch and Randy's party, they have sex and john comes home and finds out that Ashley is pregnant.

NO PREVIEW :3


	19. You lied again

Chapter 19

When your soul mate is pregnant it's a blessing but if their having a baby by someone else, its nightmare.

Sky was lying in the bed when she woke up; she was staring at the ceiling. She wondered what happened to John but at the same time she had to go home and get ready for work.

John's whole world stop, his wife was pregnant with his child and Sky would freak out when she finds out, he walked out on Ashley and didn't even act happy when he found out she was pregnant. He was zooming out the front door and he pulled up to Sky's work, she pulled in about a half an hour later.

He went up to her and kissed her and said, "Sky" He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't want Ashley, I want you,"

She kissed him again and said, "I figured that last night," she giggled and he kissed her nose and neck and said, "But, I can't divorce her yet,"

"That's fine, I understand how protective her father is and you need time to sort things out. I'll be here for you John,"

He kissed her and picked her up and she giggled and said, "Babe, I bet Ashley's calling,"

"So?" He started kissing her neck and he brought her into the car, he let her sit on top of him as they made out in the car for 3 hours.

Ashley was calling non-stop, she couldn't understand why John wasn't calling back, and after the 3 hours, John came home and sat next to Ashley and he said, "I'm here for you," He side hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

The next few months went by easily, John and Sky hooked up behind doors and the twins were already 7 months old, John never told Sky about Ashley's pregnancy, it was better to keep it to him instead of telling her and loosing what meant the most to him, the twins and Sky.

When Ashley's stomach got big, he decided to keep it from her father as well, her dad would kill him if he found out how many times John and Ashley had sex but if he found out how many times they had sex before they were married, John would be 6 feet under.

Ashley agreed to keep it from her father and told him she was spending a year in Italy with John to go site seeing and other adventures. It was 8 months later and Ashley was lying in bed, John was off with Sky and the twins out to dinner.

He reached over the table and kissed Sky and she smiled and cut some of her food and said, "I can't wait for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend after I can divorce Ashley," She kissed back and smiled at John and kissed him again.

John looked at her and said, "For a beautiful woman, you sure do eat a lot," he chuckled,

"I do not!" She joked back and kicked him under the table. Allison was holding onto her mother's finger and Sky smiled at her. "Yes you do, you eat like a fat man,"

"That's so rude!" She said while giggling.

He smiled and said, "Tomorrow, when I tell Ashley I'm going to work, I'll bring you to a toy store, to buy some toys for the kids and a baby store for clothes, and we'll give them to your dad,"

She nodded and said, "I'm really happy we're like this, no lies just me and you,"

John knew he was lying to Sky but he stayed quiet and his phone rang, he looked at Sky and she said, "Go ahead, answer it but you're all mine after it," She gave him and kiss and he got up and answered his phone.

"What's up, babe?" he said to Ashley,

"I'm in the hospital! My water broke!"

John closed his phone and ran to the table and grabbed his things and said, "Sky, come on, Ashley's in the hospital" John grabbed Allison and Sky grabbed JJ and they ran into the car.

She buckled up JJ and Allison and kissed them both and said, "Why is she in the hospital?"

"Umm, I think it was her arm is broken" He lied through his teeth and he was planning on telling Sky the truth soon but just not now.

"Wait in the waiting room; I'll go to the room,"

He ran out of the car and into the hospital and grabbed Ashley's hand; she was pushing out a baby and screaming her head off. Sky was walking into the waiting room and he put two little blankets over her little cuties, they were sleeping and she kissed them both and crossed her legs and waited.

She saw people walk in with baby balloons and some of the balloons said, "It's a girl!" She didn't think much of it then Trish walked in and said, "I heard something happened to Ashley,"

"Yup, she broke her arm or something; can you watch Allison and JJ? I need to go to the vending machine for a soda,"

"Of course, take your time,"

She got up and started walking and looked back and Trish was watching JJ and Allison.

She had to walk through the baby section to get to the vending machines, there was a room open and she heard a voice that sounded like Ashley's and she got close to the door and peaked in, she saw Ashley there pushing in pain and John holding her hand telling her, "it's okay."

John looked up and saw Sky standing there, she looked confused but she put the pieces together. The baby came out and John ran out of the room, he was chasing Sky down the hallway but she didn't look back. He was saying her name over and over but she got up to Trish and Trish saw Sky's anger and Sky grabbed the baby bag and JJ and Trish grabbed Allison and Allison's baby bag.

John was walking after them when they were walking outside,

"Sky! Talk to me, please!" John said,

She got into her car and waited for Trish to get in, and when they got home, she started packing all her stuff. Trish looked at her and said, "What are you doing?"

"I moved from George Washington Heights to Lincoln, he follows me. I'm going down to Pico Rivera, it's 2 hours away and John will never find out.

"Can I come and live with you?" Trish asked,

"You don't even need to ask,"

Trish got into her car and all 4 of them drove to Pico Rivera, without alerting John.

He called, he sent text messages, he tried contacting her on Facebook but he blocked her, twitter didn't work either. He called Trish but she refused to tell them where they were staying.

(OK, I'm skipping to 3 years later Lol sorry but I have ideas)

It was 3 long years later, the twins were 3 years old and Sky was 21 years old. Trish was living with there and she was out of the house a lot but still helped with the twins.

Sky had dyed her hair and she had lost a bit of weight. She was sitting on her couch one day looking out the window as Allison and JJ sat on her lap.

"Mommy, mommy!" Allison said,

"Yes, baby?"

"Why don't I have a daddy? All the other kids in our pre-school's daddy walk in to pick up their kids but nobodies there for me,"

"You do have a daddy,"

"Is this him?" She held up a picture of John and Sky with JJ and Allison,

"Allison! Where did you find that, honey?"

"I don't know" she smiled and her mother said, "Don't snoop from my things," she tickled her and the doorbell rang.

Sky got up and opened the door and John was standing there, "Hi, Sky."

YAY chapter 19 is done :3

NO PREVIEW. Lol too lazy to do summary.


	20. You won't let me take them anywhere

Chapter 20

She looked up at John, his hair grew and he was so damn cute, Allison was looking at him behind Sky and JJ was sitting on the floor with his toy car. John smiled at both his children and saw how much they grown.

"Can I come in?" John asked,

Sky stepped aside and let him in, her nerves were through the roof and her hands were shaking a bit. He sat down and he had a crayon mark on his hand, she assumed it was his child he had with Ashley.

John began to speak but Sky cut him off and said, "So, how's the baby? How's Ashley?"

John laughed and said, "If you stayed around, you would know me and Ashley don't have a kid together,"

Sky almost spit out his drink and said, "Excuse me?"

"The baby she was so called pregnant with was Evan's, creepy right? She just hated you Sky, it wasn't about being with me it was about hurting you."

Sky kept JJ and Allison away from John and John said, "Can I hold them?"

"No, they're sick,"

"I haven't held them in two years,"

Sky passed John Allison and JJ, he held them with care and kissed their heads.

"So, can you explain what happened with you and Ashley?" Sky asked,

"We're still married but the child isn't mine, it's Evans and I couldn't complain since we had sex while Ashley and I were married,"

"So, she's here?"

"Yes, she's in the car,"

"Then, why are you here?"

Sky fixed her hair and John noticed her finger and said, "What's that on your finger?"

"It's nothing, it's just a ring,"

"From who?"

"My fiancée,"

"You're fiancée? You're getting married,"

"Yes, next weekend,"

John's whole world stopped, Sky couldn't have been pregnant. John got up and left without saying good-bye to the cute little babies. Sky's new life was way different, she was under the name Elizabeth Cena, she changed her last name to John's because John would never guess she would change it to that, Allison and JJ were still Cena.

She dyed her hair a darker brunette and changed up her clothing, her hair was still so long down her back. She got a tattoo of Allison and JJ's names on her back. Her fiancée's name was Andrew, he had tan skin and he never knew Sky's real name. He planned on taking the twins and her back to his country but Sky refused, she rather stay in California with her sister.

Sky pulled JJ to her lap and Allison and kissed them both, she didn't tell them John was there father, at JJ and Allison's pre-school; Sky told the other mothers that her baby's daddy decided to move to another state and they were divorced. She told everyone she did marry him because secretly she wanted to marry John so badly, she lied about her life but she did it to keep her heart from breaking and her children safe.

Hours later, John knocked on the door again and Sky screamed from the top step, "I'm coming," she ran downstairs and opened the door to John, he was looking down at the beautiful Sky, and he walked in without even asking and sat down.

Andrew walked into the room with wine and said, "Babe," Andrew looked up and saw John, and he continued to speak, "Do you two need some alone time?"

"Yes, Andrew," she kissed him and he went into another room. Allison and JJ were playing with blocks on the ground and John said, "So that's the fiancée?"

"Yup, that's the love of my life," she replied with anger. He deserved it; he married Ashley in front of Sky's face. She couldn't believe how stupid Ashley was for getting knocked up by Evan, Evan didn't even matter to Sky anymore.

John picked Allison and JJ and put them both of his lap and said to them "Daddy's here,"

Allison looked at John and asked Sky, "Mommy, he's our daddy?"

"Yes, he is your father, doll face"

JJ gave John a hug and so did Allison, John put them down and Sky put them in a play pen where Andrew was, she walked back in and sat back down and John was glancing at her.

"Mind if I attend the wedding?" John asked,

"Nope, I made an invitation for you" Sky said, she handed the invitation to John, he glanced at It and said, "You know, my best friend won't even talk to me, isn't that enough torture?"

"Nope, you don't deserve the kids either," She got up and went to the door and opened it for John to walk out; he looked at Sky and walked out of the door.

She sat down and Andrew came back out and sat next to her and said, "Who was he?"

"My stupid ex-boyfriend who cheated on me and married a skank, he's the father." Sky replied while texting on her cell phone.

For days, John tried to convince Sky to give him a chance with the kids and each day she replied, "No," she let him take them to the park some days but she didn't trust him. She didn't want them near Ashley or Ashley's ugliness.

"Sky, please. Just let me pick them up from pre-school," John begged,

Sky looked back at him and said, "Don't call me Sky! Andrew thinks my name is something else,"

"You told him a lie name?"

"Yes, I don't want him to look me up on Facebook or some shit and find out about my past life. I attract drama John and for once in my life, it's somewhat normal,"

John could understand what Sky meant, hell he wanted to change his name and wipe his slate clean. John went back on the topic of taking the kids home from pre-school, after whining for over 45 minutes, Sky turned around and said, "Fine, you can take them, but after you pick them up lunch, you come right home!"

"Understood," John smiled and grabbed his car keys, he was so excited to pick up his children. When he got the pre-school it ended him of when he used to be a child, it was amazing to play with markers and crayons and paint pretty pictures. He walked down the hallway and leaned against the wall.

He waited for 5 minutes then the teacher opened the door and let the children out of her classroom, they scattered around and he saw a pink little bag and green little bag, he called their names.

"Daddy! Daddy!" JJ came running towards him and he jumped into his arms, he hugged him and then Allison.

Sky was watching from the corner and when John noticed her, he was instantly pissed off. She wouldn't even let him pick up his own children at pre-school; he walked up to her and said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm checking,"

"I'm allowed to see my own child,"

They were arguing for 5 minutes straight and Sky looked behind him, Allison and JJ weren't there.

"John! Where's Allison and JJ?" Her heart pounded out of her chest and John looked behind him, they weren't there.

He asked the teachers and they were nowhere to be found, Sky was crying her head off saying, "Where's my babies?"

John was hugging her as she cried into his chest, she blamed him for this but she needed comfort and he was the only person she could cry to at that moment.

They took Sky and John home as they searched, Sky couldn't sleep at all and Andrew was out looking and John was as well, they told Sky to stay home. Her only suggestion to who did this was Ashley, she had to have taken her kids and she was going to pay.

Sky went to John's house, she had the key to his gun and he opened it, Ashley was upstairs and drawing in her notepad. Sky took the gun out and walked up the stairs.

She entered Ashley's room and Ashley said, "Why the fuck are you here, loser?"

Sky pointed the gun at Ashley and started to pull the trigger.

LOL chapter 20 is over :P

Preview: Will Sky pull the trigger?


	21. Finally, we're together

Chapter 21

Sky's finger tips were pulling back the trigger, she wanted to shoot Ashley so bad, she thought Ashley took her children away from her, John grabbed Sky by the waist and Sky shot the wall, she had tears in her tears and John ran over to Ashley, she was sitting on the bed shocked.

Sky's crying increased and she screamed, "I wanna know where my kids are!" She said while sobbing, she was crying her head off then she said, "Their supposed to be safe!"

John told her to calm down but Sky didn't listen and she pointed at Ashley and said, "It's your entire fault! You took them I know you did!" Sky started scratching to get to Ashley but John was holding her 5 feet away from Ashley.

She couldn't believe what was going on, her babies were missing and all she wanted to do was hold them. "Why are you still with her?" Sky screamed angry, "All I want is you! I don't want Andrew, I want you, John, but you're married."

John looked at Sky and said, "Sky, I and Ashley are divorced, I divorced her to start a family with you but you're with Andrew,"

Sky thought he was lying so she zoomed past him and down the stairs, "Get out, Ashley. Go home to George Washington Heights or Lincoln, but don't stay in Pico Rivera,"

Ashley got up, pissed off John was saying this and she picked up JJ and Allison, who she was hiding by her head and said, "You make me leave, I'll kill them,"

Sky came in and shot Ashley, right in the stomach 3 times, John took Allison and JJ from her and there was Ashley on the ground, dead. John could just imagine her father's reaction to this so, he's just gonna tell them the truth, it was protecting their children.

She turned around to John, he was looking at Ashley's dead body but Sky was looking at him, he looked up and kissed Sky. She kissed him back, it seemed sick they were celebrating Ashley's death but she tried killing their children, a step too far.

Their kissing was amazing and John's tongue re-meeting hers was amazing, she pulled back and John whispered, "Marry me,"

Sky was confused by what he was saying; he had never said anything like that. She thought maybe he wasn't thinking straight since his ex-wife had just died, but he was dead serious. He wanted to marry Sky if it was the last thing he did.

She looked up and him and smiled a little and said, "John, I would love to marry you but, I'm engaged to Andrew,"

John looked at her and said, "No more sneaking around, this time we're getting married. Every time we sneak around, we end up apart and all I want is you," She kissed him and said, "That's great because I have to tell you something,"

He was listening but he didn't wanna look too eager to know. She began to talk, "Remember 3 months when we accidently… you know?"

John's mind flashbacked to when he was begging her to take the kids out of the house so he could take them to the park, he was a bit drunk and so was she. It was during the time when John first came back and John begged Sky to take his kids to the park. They had sex that night, unprotected and they didn't speak of it afterwards.

John remembered and said, "Yes?"

She took a breath and said, "I'm pregnant again and Andrew and I never had sex," John smiled and picked her up and kissed her and said, "So all we have to do is get rid of Andrew, right?"

"Yes, then we can get married and have our baby," she kissed him again and smiled.

John put her down and said, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," she replied while smiling.

John was in love with the idea he would have another baby girl and he really wanted to name her after his grandmother, Isabelle. Isabelle was a sweet name and it was perfect for John and Sky's new addition.

"Do you want my dad's ring or do you want a new one? I know Ashley had it,"

"I want you dad's," Sky replied,

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand and she smiled and asked, "Can I ask why you married Ashley?"

John sighed and said, "I knew this was coming," he stayed quiet then said, "Because, when she came back it felt like things had to go back the way they use to be. I loved you and I still love you so much Sky but Ashley was controlling. Trust me, if she wasn't controlling, I would have picked you all the way,"

"What about Evan and Ashley's child? I killed its mother,"

"Don't worry about the baby, Evans mother took custody of it," he said while kissing her, John realized he was missing something, and he needed to tell Andrew about him and Sky. It was time to tell Andrew, they couldn't help it. They wanted to be together so bad and they were eager just to rip each other's clothes off and make love for others on the soft bed hat they loved so much.

John took Sky to Andrew's place along with Allison and JJ; they sat in the back with their toys. Trish took them back to the house, just in case there was yelling. Sky took John's hand and they walked into Andrew's house, united as one. Andrew was cutting up food and eating at the same time.

John sat in front of Andrew and said, "Andrew, not to be rude, but Sky and I would like to talk to you, right now," John said while looking at Andrew.

Andrew put down the knife he was cutting with and said, "Okay, speak."

John looked at him and smirked and said, "I'm sorry to tell you but, Sky and I have just gotten back together,"

Andrew looked confused but within seconds he reached over to Sky and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold on the floor.

LOLOL, I tried again. Anyway, guys Fate Doesn't Always Brings People Together will be a few more chapters after this, I'll start on the sequel, the sequel's name is going to be, and Fate actually brought us together.

Updates on other stories: I began working on a new story with Cena, it's about his wife cheating on him with his best friend and everyone wants him to get a new girlfriend but she's quite different from him. It's called This Feels like a Dream, please leave a review about "This Feels like a Dream," Tell me if you want me to put it up right away or wait till after I finish this story.

Thanks guys! I apologize for typos; I'm too lazy to fix them.


	22. Our Wedding

Chapter 22

When someone hurts the one you love, you hurt that person 10 times worse.

John pushed away Andrew's hand before it reached Sky's face, he took him and through him at the wall, Andrew was there, dead. It was shocking because an hour ago, they killed Ashley, now Andrew.

Sky ran over to Andrew with a few tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe Andrew tried to swing at her and bruise her. It pissed her off so she slapped his dead body even though he couldn't feel any of it.

They called the police and told them the story for each case, it was self-defense therefore, and they didn't do anything wrong so they couldn't be punished.

The bodies were dragged away and Ashley's father was crying and John started to feel bad, he helped take away Ashley's life and she thought about if that was him with Allison or JJ, it hurt to think of your child dying.

The next months went by quickly, Sky picked out her wedding dress because of her pregnancy and she was planning on getting married as soon as her doctor's appointment was over, the next day, she was excited to see the baby and kiss it. Allison and JJ were excited as well; they were excited for their parents to get married as well.

Sky was going to the doctor's office that day, Nurse Jessica was there to bring her in but Doctor Taylor wasn't able to make it to work today, his daughter was graduating from college and he saves his personal days for the day she graduates.

She sat and waited and she saw a doctor come up with long blonde hair and curls, and when the doctor looked up, it was Clare.

She looked different, she was slender and her hair was dyed, in high school, she was a little over weight and had glasses, her hair was a plain brown. Sky couldn't help but say, "You got super-hot,"

Clare ignored the comment, she didn't wanna start a fight with Sky because last time they talked, and Sky had sex with Cody because Clare and John were having sex behind Sky's back without telling her.

Clare looked at her and said, "Hi, Sky or should I say Elizabeth,"

Sky remembered she had to change her name to Sky again so she can marry John and be named Sky Cena, and Sky said, "Nope, its Sky. If you want to call me Elizabeth, it's fine."

Clare ignored her once more, it was starting to piss of Sky when Clare ignored her but Sky didn't wanna fight either, she didn't wanna be friends with Clare but she didn't wanna fight.

Clare made her lay down on the bed and she did some tests and Clare asked, "You do know you're 8 months pregnant correct?"

Sky was shocked, she couldn't believe she was actually 8 months already, she was so excited to give birth and she asked about placenta previa.

Clare explained it didn't occur this time due to other circumstances, Sky smiled and was happy her baby has a full chance of surviving. When she got home, she kissed John and he was feeding the twins. He kept kissing her and down her neck and he asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"It was Clare,"

"Clare? Ugly Clare?"

"You fucked her before,"

"It doesn't mean I thought her ugly ass was hot,"

Sky couldn't help but laugh at the remark and then she said, "Well,"

"Well?" John asked,

"No placenta previa," She said while smiling and John picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her, his tongue met hers and she never felt so in love. He put her down and said, "Ready for the wedding tomorrow?" He kissed her again.

The next morning, Sky woke up in Trish's house. Trish was putting on JJ and Allison's outfits for the wedding, Allison was gonna be a flower girl and JJ was gonna be the ring bearer. Sky woke up and got into her big dress with a bump, she was glowing.

John put his tie on and tied it; he was excited to marry the woman that he wanted for so long. She got there on a chariot; it was a gift from John to show up at the wedding with a horse.

Her hair was curled and quite perfect and Vince was ready to walk her down the aisle. He took her and John was standing at the alter waiting for his soon to be wife.

When they walked down, Sky was so nervous about falling at the alter and John having to catch her.

She reached John and Vince handed her over to John, John took her by her hand and led her to the minister. They stood in front of him as they faced each other with tears in their eyes.

The minister began, "Family and friends, welcome to the ceremony of Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. and Sky Elizabeth James. You are here to witness a promise between these two, their promising their hearts to each other for the rest of time. Jonathan and Sky, let us begin."

"Jonathan, we'll begin with the vows," He nodded her head at John and John began to talk, "Sky, we need through the worse, and we been through the best. Anyone could say I treated you horribly these past years because of the type of people I would hang out with. You would always pull me out of the ditch I was in and I will always thank you for this and I'll love you and our kids to the end of time,"

Sky smiled and the minister told her it was her go and she began to speak, "John, I love you and I don't know much more I could say. You have treated be bad but you were always there to protect me, you loved me and I loved you and we still love each other. Nobody can ever tear us apart," She said while holding his hands.

The minister began and said, "Jonathan, repeat after me, now, Jonathan, do you take Sky James as your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do, forever, I do, and I'll say I do again and again until she's mine,"

People sitting down laughed about what John said, the pastor gave a smile and looked over at Sky and said, "Sky, repeat after me, now, Sky, do you take Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. as your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor in all the days of your life until death do you apart?" The pastor said,

"I do,"

She smiled and the pastor said, "Congratulations, Mr. Cena you may kiss your beautiful bride," John picked up the veil and kissed his new wife, she kissed back and smiled. Allison and JJ clapped in the crowd and the pastor said, "I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

He smiled and looked at her and they left together.

When they got back to home after the party, Sky started to say, "That was amaz-" She was cut off from her water breaking and she fell to the floor.

YAY chapter 2 is over

Updates:

Okay, so Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together is going to be over very soon, then the sequel. I'm excited to write the sequel to it. Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together will only have one more chapter, then the sequel. Don't worry, the sequel will be up on Saturday(I update everyday) So there's more to come on Sky and John's relationship Believe me

This Feels Like A Dream Update: As I stated last story, I started to write a story about John Cena's wife cheating on him then he finds someone new. I have the complete summary and here it is:

John Cena's wife, Mickie James decided her husband wasn't enough for her, and she needed someone more crazy, Ted. After she cheats, John puts himself back on the market and his best friend, Randy, helps him meet Charlie. Charlie's different from John and one certain thing about her might drive John out of her life. Will John be able to move on from Mickie? And Will he be able to accept Charlie's life?

OKAY and Also, This Feels Like A Dream ALREADY has chapter 1 up, please read it and review it thanks.


	23. Fate Doesn't Always Bring Us Together

Chapter 23

The end is near, but it's also a new beginning.

John picked her up; blood was dripping down from her white draped dress. Her eyes were closed and her long hair was touching the blood at the bottom of her dress. John started crying and Trish took Allison and JJ to bed before they could know what was happening. He didn't understand why she was bleeding.

He called the police and helped rush her into the hospital, his hands were bloody and his eyes were full of tears. He went to the bathroom in the hospital and took off his wedding ring and washed his bloody hands. History has repeated himself, he watched as the doctor performed surgery on his wife.

It seemed less dramatic, fewer doctors but same procedure, work on getting the baby out. John sat and watched in the chair, he was alone this time. He didn't want anybody to come, every text, every call was ignored.

Every second, he prayed that her heart beat wouldn't drop, and it was worth it. The doctor came out to speak to him, it was déjà vu. The doctor said, "Your wife's doctor didn't pick up the placenta previa, she had it all this time without medication, we apologize but she may not survive."

John dropped to the ground on his knees, his white shirt under his jacket at the wedding had blood stains on it from Sky, his sleeves were rolled up and he put his head in his hands. The doctor patted him on the back and walked back to working on Sky.

John's heart was pounding and when they tried to throw him out of the hospital, he refused and sat in the same spot he's been sitting on since he entered. Hours passed, the clock went tick tock and John's heart went thumped every tick the cock tucked. He imagined what it was like to lose her; there he was picturing her death.

He would be sitting next to her casket at the wake in tears, every woman would have made him cookies and the men will have nothing to say. The children would run and go about with their business and Sky's father wouldn't even show up. He pictured himself putting flowers by her and he pictured how she would be dressed at the wake. He would have decided to put her in the lace white dress she wore on Christmas Junior year with the white heels, her nails would have the French tips like they always do. There would be a tiny flower in her hair and he would look at her finger and her wedding ring would be resting on her ring finger.

The day-dream was scaring him more and more as he looked down at the doctor's working on his wife, she was cut open and blood was dripping, her wedding dress was in his bag and he already asked a nurse to get out the stain when she wasn't busy, she agreed to do so.

John always thought about himself if he lost Sky, but what if she dies and JJ and Allison and their new baby girl are left without a mother? He looked down and the doctor pulled out the baby, he smiled at the baby girl crying and she was wiped off in her drenched blood and John held her once next to Sky before she was taken off to be checked.

John soon enough fell asleep in the chair he was sleeping in, he was woken up by Nurse Jessica, her sad voice scared him when she called his name. He prayed nothing happened to Sky and he got up. "Mr. Cena" she said while looking at the floor.

He looked at her and she was tearing up, "What happened?" He said, he was afraid for what was next.

Jessica kept looking at the floor and she said, "When you were sleeping, Sky woke up, she held your baby girl, but I'm so sorry to say, but your baby died, Mr. Cena"

Tears rushed to John's eyes, he was crying so hard, he had only cried once before these last years, the last time Sky gave birth. Jessica gave John some time alone and an hour later, he came out of the room he was crying in. His eyes were red and he was still crying but he had to know what happened.

"Please, tell me what happened to the baby." He asked Doctor Taylor,

Doctor Taylor looked at him with sadness and said, "Your wife had placenta previa as you know, first time you both got lucky being able to keep both JJ and Allison. This time, since the other doctor didn't catch on, we couldn't give you medicine. Mr. Cena, when your baby came out, we knew either your wife or the baby was going to die. We apologize about this, but there was nothing we could have done save her. We tried everything."

"Does Sky know?" John asked,

"No, she's sleeping right now, would you care to tell her?" Doctor Taylor asked,

John rubbed his head with tears still and walked in and sat down next to Sky, she was so peaceful as she slept and he tapped her a bit.

She woke up and looked at him and smiled and said, "Hey baby,"

"Hi," he said sad, and Sky said, "I know what to name our baby girl,"

More tears rushed to John's eyes, he couldn't take it. The fact that Sky is happy about the baby is killing him inside because the baby passed away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sky said while rubbing his shoulder,

"Sky, our baby girl passed away while we were both sleeping," He said,

Sky screamed, "What? NO! No! No! No!"

Tears rushed to her eyes as well and John hugged her and he cried as well, she cried into his chest and for hours they sat there, crying over the baby girl.

Sky and John couldn't sleep in the hospital, they couldn't eat and Allison and JJ were with Trish for a week, Sky wanted to see them but in the state John and Sky were in, it was too soon, she didn't want them to see her the way she was.

Several days later, John walked into Sky's hospital room with a bag of food from her favorite restaurant. He said, "You have to eat, baby. I know this is rough but please."

She was crying in her bed and she sat up. She looked up at John and his eyes were red as well, she opened the bag and started to eat.

John sat down next to her hospital bed and said, "We'll have a funeral for the baby soon and I picked where his grave would be in the cemetery."

Sky nodded with tears in her eyes, she just wanted to name her baby so bad. She began to speak and said, "Her name was going to be" John cut her off and said, "Isabelle, I know Sky, you said you were going to name her that when you first told me,"

She was crying again and he hugged her and kissed her. After 3 more days, Sky was sent home from the hospital, when she walked in she broke down crying as she looked at all the new baby toys, John sent her out to lunch with Trish and he took down everything and put it in the attic until Sky was able to look at it. John had several pictures of Isabelle and he put them in picture frames and set the picture down.

The phone rang and John reached over and picked up and said, "Hello?" and the person on the other line said, "I'm back and instead of sending Sky creepy texts and calling her and not saying anything. I'm gonna call you instead."

END THIS STORRRY. Until the sequel :3

LOLOL. The sequel will be up tonight or tomorrow, idk depends how I feel lol.

Updates:

Sequel to Fate Doesn't Always Bring People Together: Fate Brought us Together: WILL BE UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.(12/16/11 or 12/17/11)

This Feels Like A Dream: Will be online tonight (12/16/11)


End file.
